Twelve Days of Christmas
by BigTimeRusherr13
Summary: What happens when Big Time Rush is stuck in LA for the holidays? Carlos feels Christmas is ruined and nothing can cheer him up. Until an unexpected bouquet of roses shows up on his doorstep and from then on, Carlos receives something special everyday, slowly bringing his Christmas spirit back! But who could be his secret admirer? (Slash, Kenlos, Jarlos or Cargan?)
1. Secret Admirer

**Helloooooo peopleys! Okay so this is a little side story I decided to do for Christmas! And yes, I do realize it's not Christmas yet but I want it to be finished by then so I thought I should start it now!**

**I don't know if anyone has done this idea before because I've only read a very few Christmas fics sooo...Yeah! Let's hope no one else has done this! This chapter is gonna be really short by the way cause its just like an introduction sort of thing!:)**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

Christmas was always Carlos' favourite time of year. He loved baking gingerbread cookies with Katie, watching movies with Logan and listening to him explain how unrealistic they are, going shopping with James to get everyone the perfect gift, helping whoever was cooking on Christmas day with dinner and decorating the tree with Kendall. But, the best thing about Christmas to Carlos was putting up the Christmas lights with his three best friends before going inside to snuggle under a blanket in front of a fire with hot chocolate and the snow falling outside and watch their favourite Christmas movie, The Muppet's Christmas Carol.

So, when Christmas came along this year, he was absolutely ecstatic about getting on a plane back to Minnesota and spending the special holiday with the people he loved most: his family, his best friends and their family and most of all, Kendall. All though Carlos refused to admit it, he did have a crush on his best friend. It was no secret that Carlos was gay, he came out to everyone months before they even met Gustavo. But how could he admit that he had the biggest school girl crush on his best friend, it's not common for a guy to like his best guy friend in _that _way. It just wasn't. So instead of admitting it, he buried the feelings way _way _down and tried not to think about it! It was easier that way and Carlos didn't want it to ruin his Christmas.

But, Christmas was already ruined this year. On the day they were supposed to leave, a major snowstorm hit Minnesota and all flights were cancelled until new years. So they were stuck in LA. With no snow, no snuggling in front of a fire with hot chocolate and no decorating the Christmas tree with Kendall.

Everything was ruined. So much so, Carlos didn't even want to get out of bed this morning. He just groaned and rolled over so his back was facing the window. Carlos planned on hibernating until new years.

But of course, his friends wouldn't allow that. When his bedroom door slammed open and James pretty much yelled his name, Carlos only groaned and pulled his quilt over his head, trying to block them out.

"Come on Carlos." Logan said and -judging by the sounds Carlos heard- he or James opened the curtains, "It's been a week, we've let you sulk long enough."

"Yeah Car, don't be a Scrooge." James said before pulling the cover's back revealing the top half of the small Latino.

"I am not a Scrooge." Carlos said, burying his head in his pillow.

"Then get out of bed and come have breakfast!" It was obvious how annoyed James was getting with Carlos' sulking but he was trying his best not to show it.

"Mama Knight is making your favourite!" Logan said, sounding a lot more sympathetic than James and trying nicely to get the boy out of bed. "Chocolate chip pancakes."

"In the shape of Christmas trees?" Carlos asked, a tint of hope in his voice.

"Of course! What's Christmas without 'em?" He answered. Now that Logan has mentioned pancakes, Carlos could smell them and it was mouth watering. He hasn't been eating much lately because he would rather just stay in bed but now, he was starving and all he wanted was those pancakes.

Carlos rolled over on his back and stretched his arms over his head before saying, "Okay, I'm up." He swung his legs over and brought himself to his feet and followed James and Logan out to the kitchen.

"Look whose _finally _up!" Mrs. Knight said from the kitchen as she put some pancakes on a plate. Carlos just smiled and nodded before taking a seat on a stool by the counter in between James and Logan.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked, noticing that he wasn't around.

"I'm not too sure. He said he had some things to do and he would be back for breakfast." She answered, placing the plate of pancakes in front of Carlos.

He smiled brightly, "Thanks Mama Knight."

"No problem." She said, giving a plate to Logan and lastly, James.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Logan asked Carlos, hoping he would say something stupid and reckless that would earn a trip to emergency room. Something only Carlos would find fun.

"I think I'm just going to stay in and watch a movie." He said instead and the look of disappointment was evident on both Logan and James' faces. "I think reruns of _Will and Grace _are on today, I might watch that."

"Are you sure?" James asked, still staying hopeful. "Logan and I are taking Katie to see Santa at the mall, you should come! It'll be fun."

"No thanks, I'd rather just stay in." Carlos quickly tried to finish his breakfast and dodged questions and suggestions to leave the apartment. As soon as he had finished eating, he put his empty plate in the sink and thanked Mrs. Knight for the great breakfast and headed back to his room. But he didn't get very far before the front door opened and in came someone holding a huge bouquet of red roses, so big that Carlos couldn't tell it was Kendall until he placed the flowers on the table.

"Who are those for?" James asked, making his way over with Logan close behind.

"I don't know, they were out in the hallway by the door." Kendall answered, looking the flowers over.

"Did you see who left them?" Logan asked and Kendall shook his head in response.

"Nope. No one was out there when I got back. I wonder who they're- Oh wait, here's a card!" Kendall quickly picked it from the large bouquet and read it with raised eyebrows. "It seems our little Carlitos has a secret admirer."

"What!"

"No way!" James and Logan exclaimed snatching the card from Kendall and reading it over. They both awwed and cooed at Carlos but he was in too much shock to care. He had a secret admirer? Carlos has never had a secret admirer before, he's never even had anyone ask him out and now this? He didn't believe it.

Not wanting to take their word for it, he snatched the note from James and turned his back on them while he read.

_Carlos,_

_Today, the twelve days of Christmas will begin._

_So stop moping around, go out and have some fun! It's the holidays after all!_

_Merry Christmas, lots of love,_

_Your secret admirer._

_xxx_

He couldn't believe it. This was just a sick joke and it was NOT funny. But it looked pretty legit. What did they mean 'today, the twelve days of Christmas will begin.'? Who was this person? None of this made any sense, but he couldn't fight the small smile playing at his lips or the little blush tinting his cheeks a light pink.

"Any idea who it could be?" Kendall asked and Carlos could hear the grin in his voice.

"Not a clue." He answered before turning to face his friends. "But, I think I will go to the mall with you guys. Whoever this is from is right. I should have some fun."

**So how was this, good? Bad? Should I keep going with it? Lemme know!**


	2. Day 1: Flash Mob

**This so would have been up sooner but like, I decided maybe I should get a social life...So I stayed round my cousins. Not much of a social life but you.. It's close. OH and I also started another Christmas story! Yaaaaay for Christmas! It's called **The Nutcracker **if you wanna go check it out! I'm really excited about it and I'm going to be focusing on that one until Christmas..This will just be here for fun...So..YAY:D**

**Quick memo; On the last chapter, the note said "The twelve days of Christmas start tomorrow" ...Well I changed "tomorrow" to "today"...I got too impatient and thought, why not! I hope you don't mind:)**

**Now, on with the chapter...(I realize this is how I start every chapter in my stories...It's becoming tradition!:P)**

…

"Ho ho ho." The man behind the beard said in an overly jolly voice when the blonde little girl jumped off his lap and skipped towards her mom as a boy with ginger curls took her place. The four boys of Big Time Rush and Katie stood in line -almost at the front- and waited for their turn to ask Santa for something. This was the last place Katie wanted to be and the guys knew it, but they thought it would make them look less ridiculous talking to Santa if they have a little kid with them, even if the little kid wasn't so little and was too busy playing some new video game she bought two weeks ago.

Carlos seemed to have cheered up a little since he got the roses but he never stopped wondering who they could be from. He thought of every guy and girl he was friends with, even the people he only ever said hello to once but then he wondered how they would know he was moping around. The guys claimed they hadn't told anyone and that just made everything so much more confusing. He just wanted to know who cares about him so much to go out of their way and send him flowers. Why were they being so secretive? It just didn't make sense. He always thought secret admirers were cute and romantic but they weren't! They were frustrating and made him want to pull all his hair out!

It wasn't fair that they were being secretive, especially over the holidays.

"Will you just relax?" James snapped, finally having enough of Carlos constantly bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, rubbing his sweaty palms together and looking around like he was waiting for someone who was late. It was obvious that the smaller boy wanted to know who his secret admirer was, he has been talking about nothing else since those damn flowers arrived. James has had enough. "His not going to magically appear and sweep you off your feet! This isn't a movie, now could you stop?!"

"James!" Logan scolded, slapping his arm and causing the boy to flinch and rub the now red mark. Carlos stopped bouncing, dug his hands in his pocket and looked down, wishing he was at home watching the _Will and Grace _reruns like he planned to in the first place. James was right.

"What?" James pretty much yelled. When he saw how defeated and depressed Carlos suddenly became, he couldn't fight his guilty conscious. At least after he got the flowers, Carlos had some spark of hope in his eyes, deciding not to give up Christmas just yet. But James just took that all away just because he was a little annoyed and impatient. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Carlos."

"No, it's fine." He said, lifting his head to look at his friends and forced the smallest of smiles because that's really all he could handle. "You're right. Let's just meet Santa so we can go home."

"I'll be right back." Kendall muttered angrily and climbed over the red rope and stormed off. That only made Carlos feel worse. Was his somewhat depressed mood effecting his friends' spirits as well? First James snaps at him and then Kendall walks away without so much looking his way? He didn't meant to be so down, he couldn't help it. But all the Christmas stuff; the fake trees, the decorations in all the store windows, Santa Claus and his elves, it all just reminded him of what he expected this year to be about, that he couldn't be with his family during this holiday. And what made it worse, was that he didn't have anyone to kiss under the mistletoe. It was easier for his friends. James could get any girl he wanted, Logan had Camille and Kendall could always go knocking on Jo's door whenever he wanted and he had his mom and little sister. Who did Carlos have? No one. The roses were just a cruel reminder of that, he should have thrown them in the trash as soon as he saw them. But he wanted to stay hopeful. Carlos was never one to give up so soon...But maybe this one time.

It was a half hour later when they walked away from Santa after asking for what they wanted and having their picture taken. Well, James, Logan and Katie talked to the man in costume and had their picture taken. Carlos just stood to the side because Santa didn't mean anything to him this year. He was just a man in a costume.

Kendall hadn't come back yet and he wasn't picking up his phone and it was making Carlos feel even worse, if that was possible. He knew that he was the reason for his best friend's departure but surely he would be back by now? He couldn't be that mad and fed up with Carlos that he just ditched his friends and little sister... Could he?

"Let's just meet him by the fountain." James said when Kendall rejected his call again. "I want to get some candy canes from that little stall there anyway."

"Okay, I'll text him now." Logan said, pulling out his phone as they made their way toward the fountain in the middle of the mall. It was a white and big enough fountain, in the shape of a circle and had a short pillar in the middle with an angel on top. Water fell out of the round edge of the pillar and landing loudly into the water beneath it which was filled pennies and quarters.

While Logan, Carlos and Katie sat on the edge of the water fountain, James went to get the candy canes he wanted. He returned, taking longer than expected, with more than enough candy canes in his hand and gave one to each of his friends. Logan politely declined the offer whereas Katie accepted and started to eat it straight away. Carlos just held his, not really sure what he wanted to do.

"Hey Carlos." Logan said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and pulling out a couple of quarters. "Want to make a wish in the fountain?"

Carlos, not even bothering to look up, just shook his head. He would admit that if Logan asked that question last month, he would have jumped at the chance to throw a penny in the fountain and make a silly wish like asking for a free corndog at the food court and it would always come true because either Kendall, James or Logan would get it for him... But usually Kendall.

And as if on queue, the blonde boy appeared with a grin on his face.

"Where have you been?" James asked but didn't care too much as he happily ate his candy cane.

"I just had to do something." He said, with the same grin from this morning as he sat next to Carlos.

Logan only nodded before turning back to Carlos. "Are you sure you don't want to-" He was quickly silenced by a loud horn making everything and everyone in the mall silent. The noise stopped in seconds and the only sounds that could be heard were peoples footsteps and a few people whispering.

And then it all started.

Two girls quickly jumped on the fountain's edges, one next to Kendall who sat on one edge and the other next to James who sat on the other end and they both started singing the beginning of Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas._

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree._"

Both girls were wearing the same green jeans, gold Vans and red t-shirt to make them look full of Christmas spirit. To top it off, the blonde girl had a Santa hat and the red-headed girl had an elf hat. But the what Carlos couldn't understand was the words they had printed on the front of their shirts: _Carlos. Day 1._Was this his secret admirer's doing? Was he/she going to show up? Was he going to find out who it was today? Carlos decided he didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to enjoy it.

"_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true._

_All I want for Christmas..._

_..Is you._"

Music started to fill the mall and Carlos smiled, knowing that this was the upbeat part of the song. Five or six more girls and guys came running from both directions and started dancing along to Mariah singing her song through the speakers. It was clear that this wasn't random people doing whatever moves they wanted. They were choreographed and precise, obviously showing how much hard work they put into this but having fun at the same time. And they were all dressed the same too; Santa/elf hats, gold vans, green jeans and red t-shirts saying _Carlos. Day 1._

His secret admirer started a flash mob. For him.

How could Carlos not love that?

The two girls who were singing jumped down from the fountain and walked round to Carlos with smiles on their faces. They quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the growing mob. They danced their way into a circle and the girls lead him to the centre and walked away from him to enjoy the mob. Carlos laughed and covered his face with his hands to cover his blush. But he couldn't keep his eyes away for too long because this was just too amazing to ignore.

He ignored all the strangers pulling out their cell phones to catch the mob on video, he ignored the completely shocked looks from his friends, he ignored the fact that he wasn't going to be home for Christmas and that he wouldn't be doing the wonderful traditions that make Christmas... Christmas! He ignored it all because right now, he was happy.

The circle broke out into two lines and the girls from before started dancing behind Carlos but were moving forward with the rest of them, forcing him to walk along and let them lead him to wherever. It was then when he realized how big the flash mob was. People, in the same clothes, were doing the same dance up the escalators and on either side of Carlos, only leaving room for civilians to stand and watch. Watch what's all for Carlos.

They made Carlos stop walking in front of the Christmas tree as they continued dancing but going around the tree. The song was going to be over soon enough and eleven girls -with red hoodies on rather than the t-shirts- danced in a straight line and stopped as the jingle bells started to play and unzipped their hoodies, holding them out to reveal their t-shirts which had a different letter on each of them making out two words.

_Smile, Carlos!_

…

"But did you see that?" Carlos exclaimed for what felt like the millionth time. They were all in the car now on their way back to the Palm woods. Logan was driving with James in the passenger seat and Katie, Kendall and Carlos sat in the back with Katie sat in the middle.

"Yes Carlos! We all saw it. Nearly the entire mall saw it." Logan said with a roll of his eyes. He wasn't being bitter, in fact, he was glad that Carlos was finally showing some excitement. He even asked Logan for a quarter so he could make a wish at the fountain once the flash mob was over.

"I can't believe someone did that! And all for me? This is all just too good to be true." Everyone laughed at the dreamy sigh Carlos let out when finishing his sentence. "But who do you think it is?" That was the question they were all dying to know the answer to. Whoever it was, they were very good at keeping their identity secret

"I don't have a clue." Kendall said. Not knowing was new for Carlos. Usually he didn't really care if he didn't know an answer to a question or the directions to a place someone wanted to go. But he _desperately _wanted to know who sent him the large bouquet of flowers and who arranged the flash mob! He wanted to know if he was even there today and maybe Carlos saw him but didn't know. He just _didn't know _and it was all too frustrating! But one good thing came out of today.

Carlos never stopped smiling.

**I'm...Pretty happy with this chapter. I'm not impressed with the length but chapters to this story will most likely be short..Oh well! But I really had now idea how to write a flash mob! Do you have any idea how hard that is?:P It's probably easy for people who aren't simple minded like I am but for me it was difficult so I hope you liked it!**

**Wanna..I don't know...Review, maybe? I'd appreciate it...I'll you one of the chocolate cupcakes with chocolate buttercream icing I made today! They're reeeeeeeeeeeal good:D**


	3. Day 2: The Movies

**Hellooooo peopleys! Okay, seriously, this chapter wouldn't be here if it weren't for _KoganLover96 _because he gave me the idea for this chapter! Cause I've only done one day and I already have no idea what to do! SO! I ask YOU my lovely readers to give me Secret Admirer thingsy sorta things to do cause I haven't a clue:P So erm..Help? Please?**

**This is usually the part where I say something Im doing or something interesting thats happening in my life...But my life is boring:P But if you really care, I'm watching the Royal Variety show...And the queen looks like she wants to start the Hunger Games...Yeah:P And really, she should like, have Girls Aloud beheaded or something! Ugh, Im not one to hate unless it's One Direction(Who were also performing, just shoot me?) or Homophobes but ugh, I just hate them so much! Especially Cheryl Cole..Ugh!**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

Carlos, for the first time since he found out they couldn't go home for Christmas, woke up with the biggest grin on his face as he remembered what had happened at the mall yesterday. That was all for him, just to make him smile. And it did. But why was the person behind the mob staying hidden? Why doesn't he just come out and tell Carlos who he is? He just wanted to know.

With a grin, Carlos sighed, running his fingers through his hair but stopping halfway when he felt something... Different. It felt like paper. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he sat up and took the paper from the top of his head. It was a green sticky note with the same hand writing that was on the card with the roses.

_Light up the world with your dazzling smile, your day will be great._

_I just know it;)_

_xxx_

Carlos squealed and kicked his legs like a teenage girl who just got a text from their crush as he held the note to his chest. He didn't care if he looked ridiculous, he didn't care if any one saw him like this and he didn't care about how much of a girl he was being. He was happy right now, that's all he cared about. But then he realized...

How would his Secret Admirer get in his room, let alone the apartment? Did one of the guys help him get the note to Carlos? Did they know who he is? With that thought in mind, Carlos jumped out of bed, still clutching the note in his hand and ran down the small hall to the kitchen. Mrs. Knight and Katie were nowhere to be seen and his three best friends were on the orange couch playing video games.

James was the first to notice he was up and paused the game before turning to him with a smile. "Look whose finally up!"

Kendall and Logan looked up and smiled, offering a "good afternoon" each.

Wondering what they were going on about, Carlos grabbed the first phone he could from the coffee table and saw it was well past lunch time. He missed two meals... Now that he thinks about it, his pants seemed a little loose. He would have to fix that soon but that wasn't his main priority. He almost forgot before James reminded him.

"What you got there?" He asked, pointing to the sticky note in Carlos' hand.

"Oh erm- A note from my admirer...Person, thing." Carlos said with a blush. He felt kind of embarrassed talking about it because it was completely out of the ordinary.

"What's it say?" Logan asked, smirking at his blushing friend.

"To smile and that my day would be great." Carlos smiled, looking down at the note in his hand and ran his thumb other the three little x's meaning kisses. He just wanted to know who it was. "But I was wondering, do you guys know anything about who he is?"

"No!" They all answered a little too fast, taking Carlos aback. Okay, they had to know something. They just had to.

"Oh really?" Carlos questioned, folding his arms over his chest and straightening his back. "Cause how else did he get this note to me if you guys don't know who he is?" They all sputtered out words, not knowing what to say. Oh, they knew something and they weren't telling. "Just tell me who it is!" Carlos demanded, silencing them all. Neither of them said anything, just watched him with the same blank expressions. It was frustrating Carlos beyond belief. They were the ones who wanted him to be happy and this guy was the only thing making him happy so why wouldn't they tell him who he was. "Pleeeeeease." Carlos whined, stomping his foot on the ground. Who cares if he sounded like a child.

"Sorry Carlos."Kendall said, standing up from the couch with the other two following in suit and walking towards the boy who was two minutes away from throwing a tantrum.

"But we don't know anything." Logan added.

"Why are you guys being like this?" Carlos asked with the same sad eyes that they had gotten used to seeing in the last couple of days. They thought he was finally happy again because of what was happening but maybe not. "I just want to know who he is."

"We know you do." Logan said, feeling like he just kicked a puppy by the look on Carlos' face. "But we don't know anything about him."

"You're just going to have to wait until the twelve days are up." Kendall said as he clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, I'm going to the pool. Who wants to join me?"

"I will." Logan said, heading to the door with the blond. "Try and cheer up, Carlos."

James and Carlos just stood there, not saying anything after the two left. "You've been rather quiet." Carlos mused as he looked down at the note in his hand.

Avoiding the topic, James said, "Want to go see that new Christmas movie you were telling us about? What was it called, Something of the Guardians?"

"Rise of the Guardians." Carlos corrected.

"That's it! Why don't you go get dressed and we go see it?"

Carlos sighed, "Okay."

…

James noticed how Carlos' mood plummeted. It seemed the littlest things made him even more upset. For example, when he couldn't find his left shoe, he thought that it was only right because he didn't deserve nice things. Or when they couldn't find a parking space, he looked like he wanted to cry because the world was cruel and was taking things from him. Or when they were watching the trailers and one movie was a new rom-com, Carlos yelled that he was never going to find anyone because his Secret Admirer was just someone playing some cruel, _cruel_ joke on him.

Yeah, Carlos was an emotional wreck right now.

James wished he could do something to cheer him. He didn't even smile at the silly little elves in the movie and that's just so... Not Carlos. It broke James' heart to see his usually bubbly, outragious best friend so depressed.

"Hey, Carlos." James whispered as he leaned a little closer so he wouldn't disturb anyone close by. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

"Okay." Carlos said, not caring about being loud or quiet, just not caring at all, really.

"I won't be long." He said before getting up and awkwardly climbing over people's feet as he tried to walk down the isle.

Carlos sighed, feeling even lonelier. He hated feeling like this but how could he not? He had all these thoughts running through his head that just seemed to make him feel worse but he couldn't stop himself. What if his Admirer was staying secret because he was ashamed to be seen with Carlos? What if he wanted to be with him but was just scared that people would laugh at him? What if Carlos wasn't good enough? It was these thoughts that was distracting himself from the movie that was supposed to cheer him up, but right now, nothing could lift his mood.

James had been gone longer than what's considered appropriate. He missed nearly the entire second half of the movie. He came back when there was only about five minutes left, Carlos noticed that he was trying to hide something from his view but he didn't care to sneak a peak.

"What took you so long?" Carlos asked curiously.

"I was- erm, on the phone to someone." James whispered, watching the last few minutes of the movie. "What did I miss?"

"A lot." Was Carlos' answer, not bothering to explain everything that happened, even though he wasn't paying attention much in the first place. The movie soon came to an end and Carlos was more than ready to leave and go home. He just wanted to go to bed and take a nap. But instead of the end credits rolling up the screen, displaying names he didn't care about, the music for _Cover Girl _started to play and a message was shown.

_Day 2._

_Carlos, I noticed you seemed a little down today! So, eat a corndog (I know they're your favourite *winky face*) go spend time with your friends and enjoy Christmas!_

_Just remember that I love you and I love seeing that smile every minute of every day._

_Your Secret Admirer_

_xxx_

All the women in the cinema gushed over the message and the men seemed frustrated that they were showed up by a mystery man. But Carlos, he was on cloud nine. He couldn't fight the feeling of butterflies in his stomach or how his heart was pounding a mile a minute and he couldn't wipe away the big smile that appeared within seconds.

"Oh my god!" He squealed and giggled like the teenage girl he was this morning. "James, look what he did!" He practically yelled as he pointed at the screen and read the message over again, not even sparing a glance at the pretty boy.

The woman next to him asked, "Are you Carlos?"

"Yeah, I am." He said, smiling even bigger.

"Any idea who your mystery man is?"

"Not a clue." He shook his head and turned to look at James, to tell him how amazing his admirer is and how one day, they're going to be the perfect couple. But stopped when he saw James grinning and holding a corndog. Slowly, Carlos took it from his grasp and looked at James in curiosity. Did he have something to do with the message? Was he...?

…

"Can you believe he did that for me though?" Carlos exclaimed as he told Kendall and Logan what had happened. They were still by the pool when he and James returned to the Palmwoods and they were very eager to find out what got Carlos so happy again. "I mean, all the women were acting like total fangirls and I bet their boyfriends or husbands are gonna be going through hell for the next few weeks for not being anywhere _near _as romantic as _my _admirer! We're going to be so amazing together, when he finally tells me who he is! Oh my god, I just can't wait!"

Carlos continued to go on and on and on about how perfect he and his admirer are going to be and James, Kendall and Logan listened with a smile on their faces.

Carlos finished off his little story with a dreamy sigh before saying, "Just ten more days." Another dreamy sigh before he thought about it for a second. "It is ten more days, right Logan?"

**That little end bit was me trying to be funny but probably failing miserably. Oh well.. So, I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter but that doesnt mean I don't need nine more awesome ideas! So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeease, help me?!**

**So leave a little review of something you think should happen and tell me what you think of this? **

**Only 22 sleeps til Christmas:D**


	4. Day 3: What Do The Flowers Mean, Carlos?

**Helloooooo peopleys! Oh my god, I haven't updated this in like, forever and I am so sorry! I've been meaning to but it just hasnt been happening! I dont think Im gonna have this done by xmas:( But it will be done by new years, for sure!**

**OH And it would really mean a lot to me if you guys went and read my new one-shot called **The Fighter **cause it has like, one review and I feel like no one likes it:( So pleeeeeeeeease go read it!**

**And in the last chapter, I asked some of you to give me some ideas for this story and no one said anything so...Please? Help? PM me or review your ideas and shit like that, pleeeease? By the way, the stuff what Logan says about flowers is allll true! I did my research:3**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

Carlos woke up happy. He woke up feeling excited and loved. What his admirer did for him at the movies yesterday was amazing and he must have gone through so much trouble to make that happen. But it left Carlos wondering...

Was James his secret admirer? He left for so long during the movie and he comes back, the message shows and he has a corndog. That can't be a coincidence! But he had nothing to do with the flash mob, it was Kendall who left then and came back just before it all happened. Was he Carlos' secret admirer? He did come back with the flowers but he said they were left outside when he came back. None of this made sense and the whole thing was just giving him a headache.

He went to grab his phone from the bedside table to see what the time was but saw something completely out of the ordinary. A small bouquet of Daisies sat where his phone should be and there was a little note attached to them. He sat up and picked up the flowers and unfolded the note to reveal the handwriting he remembers so well...

_Day 3._

_Daisies are sort of like you._

_What do Daisies mean, Carlos?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_xxx_

Carlos was beyond confused. _Daisies are sorta like you_? What did that mean? And why would he even compare him to a flower? None of this made sense! But... What did Daisies mean?

Jumping out of bed, Carlos ran down the hall to the living room where he saw his three best friends dressed for the pool.

"Hey." Logan smiled when he noticed Carlos come into the room. "We were just about to come and wake you up."

"I'm up." Carlos said, like it wasn't obvious.

"Are you holding... Flowers?" Kendall asked with a weird face before he broke out into a knowing smile. "From your admirer?"

Carlos blushed and nodded with a small smile. James, Kendall and Logan cooed "aww" at their blushing friend who rolled their eyes at them and said "Shut up."

They laughed before James said "Want to come down to the pool with us?"

"Yeah but I need to ask you guys something." Carlos asked, looking down at the note attached to the flowers. "What do Daisies mean?"

Logan grinned, "They mean innocence, purity and cheerfulness."

"Are you sure?" Carlos questioned. The note said that Daisies were sort of like Carlos? Was he saying that Carlos was innocent and pure and cheerful? Is that what his admirer thought of him?

"Pretty sure." Logan said, positive that he was right. "Why?"

Carlos couldn't help but smile like the girl he was being since that huge bouquet of roses arrived as he tore the note off the flowers and gave it to Logan. Kendall and James read it over his shoulder and they all said "aww".

"Stop saying aww!" Carlos yelled but the smile on his face betrayed the anger.

James laughed, "Sorry, we'll stop. So, you coming down to the pool?"

"Yeah, let me just get changed!" Carlos said as he was about to leave but stopped when he realized something. "Put these in some water for me?" He asked, tossing the flowers to Kendall.

"Sure, now go get dressed!"

…

When they got down to the pool, everyone was crowded around a single lounge chair and talking about... Something. Carlos thought about all the things everyone could be staring at, maybe some really famous A-List celebrity or someone could have pranked someone, sticking them to the chair. With that thought in mind, Carlos just _had _to see!

"Hey," James said, pulling blonde Jennifer away from the big crowd. "What's going on?"

"Go look." She said, grabbing Carlos' wrist and pulling him through the crowd. They all stepped to the side and silenced when they noticed him walking through. This whole thing confused Carlos to no end, why were they all acting so weird?! And then he saw it..

Across the lounge chair was his name spelled out in orange lilies. He knew instantly who they were from and his hand instantly went to his heart.

"There was a envelope too." Blonde Jennifer said, handing him the envelope with his name scribbled across in the familiar handwriting. He tore it open instantly...

_Day 3_

_Something we have and something you have._

_What do lilies mean, Carlos?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_xxx_

As soon as he read the words, Carlos looked back at Logan who was looking at the chair from over his shoulder. "Logan, what do lilies mean?" He asked quickly.

"Friendship and beauty." He answered, smiling. Carlos reread the note and honestly, he just wanted to cry. His admirer thought he was beautiful, he actually thought that about him. He looked over his shoulder at his three friends when he remembered the other meaning.

"Did you say friendship?" Carlos asked, just to make sure. Logan nodded and averted his eyes back to the lilies where James and Kendall was looking too. Was it one of them?

…

"Why are we looking for Katie again?" Carlos asked as he and Logan made their way to the park in search for the youngest Knight.

"She borrowed money from me and I kind of need it back before we have to go to the studio." Logan answered simply.

"What did she borrow money for?"

"To go play a new arcade game or something, I'm not entirely sure." Logan answered, shaking his head as he looked around.

"You're such a pushover with her." Carlos chuckled, nudging Logan in the ribs.

"No I'm not!" He almost yelled but was smiling all the same.

"Yes, you are! You can't say "no""

"There's nothing wrong with that." He huffed, making Carlos laugh. When they reached the park, Carlos' eyes widened at the sight of yellow sunflowers covering every inch of the empty park. He hadn't expected to be seeing more of these flowery surprises but it seemed he was going to have to be ready for them. "This guy doesn't stop, does he?" Logan chuckled as he walked towards the tree where a piece of paper was attached with Carlos' name written across. He came back where Carlos stood frozen on the spot as he looked at the park, who knows how long this could have taken. "Here." Logan slipped the paper in Carlos' hands who took no time in reading what it said.

_Day 3_

_Something I feel for you._

_What do sunflowers mean, Carlos?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_xxx_

"Logan-"

"They mean adoration, Carlos." Logan told him before he even had the chance to finish.

Carlos smiled big, "He adores me."

"Yeah," Logan sighed as he watched Carlos laugh as he walked through the sunflower covered park. "He does."

"Logan, do you see this?" Carlos yelled from the middle of the park.

"I see it!" Logan yelled back, laughing along with his best friend. He only had to keep the Secret Admirer a secret for nine more days.

…

"It was so cool! The whole park was _covered _in sunflowers and the note practically said he adores me! He _adores me!_" Carlos explained to James, Kendall and Kelly in the limo as they made their way to Rocque Records. He had to catch Kelly up on everything that happened so far with the bouquet of roses, to the flash mob, the movie and now the flowers. She thought the whole thing was just adorable.

"We get it Carlos." James chuckled. "You've said at least five times now."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it!" Carlos explained as the limo came to a stop and they all started to step out. "I mean, no one's ever done anything like this before and I thought Christmas was going to suck but look at everything that's happened! Come on..." He continued to talk about how everything has just gotten better since the Admirer came into his life as he followed his friends inside. Of course, they were getting slightly annoyed that he wouldn't stop talking about the mystery guy. But Carlos being happy and excited was much better than Carlos being sad and staying in bed.

Before Carlos even got the chance to finish his sentence, he was cut off by a loud yelling of "_dogs_" coming from the studio.

"What did you do now?" Kelly asked as she followed the continuous yelling from her boss.

"We didn't do anything!" Kendall assured, going after her with the other three close behind. But reaching the studio, they understood why Gustavo was so pissed off. The whole recording studio was covered in Lime Blossoms, the only exception being areas of the floor and the soundboard.

"What did you do to my studio?" Gustavo yelled but the words fell on deaf ears as Carlos walked deeper into the studio. He couldn't help but laugh as Gustavo continued to yell because this was hilariously sweet. His admirer was trying to do something romantic for him and it only pissed Gustavo off. Carlos was loving his admirer more and more. "What are you laughing at?" Gustavo yelled but Carlos ignored him and picked up the note that was attached to the glass window.

_Day 3_

_Something we should do one day, but no pressure ;)_

_What do Lime Blossoms mean, Carlos?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_xxx_

Something they should do? Carlos wondered what that could be so he quickly turned to Logan for answers and was he... Blushing? "Logan, what do Lime Blossoms mean?"

"They erm- They mean-" He paused to clear his throat. "Fornication."

"What does that mean?" Carlos asked. He heard the word somewhere before but he wasn't too sure what it meant.

"Sex."

Carlos' cheeks flushed bright red and his eyes widened. Kendall quickly snatched the note from Carlos and read what it said. He tried to fight to get the note off of him before he could read the words but he was too late.

"Something we should do one day, but no pressure. Winkey face." Kendall yelled as he struggled to get away from Carlos. He and James burst out laughing as Carlos snatched the note away and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I guess he's not all romance and cuteness, huh?" James said through laughs.

"Looks like he wants to do the bad thing with little Carlitos here." Kendall joked, laughing along with James.

"Shut up!" Carlos yelled, his blush darkening.

"Sorry." Kendall chuckled as he tried to catch his breath.

"We'll stop." James added.

"Erm, does anyone else notice that Gustavo looks like he's about to explode?" Logan said and they all looked over at their boss who was bright red and shaking slightly out of anger. They all took a step back before running out of the studio with Gustavo chasing after them.

…

It was late and time for the boys to head to bed. Kendall and Logan were in the bathroom brushing their teeth, James had already gone to his and Logan's shared room and Carlos was having a quick before-bed-snack. Kendall was first to leave the bathroom and clapped Carlos on the back as he passed him.

"Well I'm off to bed." He said, leaving the kitchen with a yawn. "Goodnight guys."

"Night." Carlos and Logan called. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Logan came out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey Logan?" Carlos said as he jumped up on the kitchen counter. "When do you think my admirer is going to tell me who he is?"

"Well the note said twelve days of Christmas and that was three days ago so probably in nine days." Logan answered, leaning against the counter in front of Carlos.

"On Christmas day?" Logan nodded. "Why doesn't he just tell me now?"

"I don't know, maybe he's shy or something." Logan offered by Carlos didn't believe it. He had been thinking about it since they left the studio and the more he thought about it, the more he thought it was true.

"Do you think he's ashamed to be seen with me?" Carlos quietly asked as he looked down at his lap where his hands sat.

"No, that's not it." Logan said way too quickly. "Trust me, that is not it." Carlos lifted his head to look at his best friend with curiosity. He sounded so sure, it was weird. "It's late, I think it's time we went to bed." Carlos nodded and jumped off the counter and followed Logan down the hall.

They said their goodnight's as Carlos opened his door and went inside. He closed the door behind him and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"You think he would stop at this time of night." Kendall said from where he sat on his own, empty bed, looking over at Carlos' rose petal covered bed with one red rose and a note on the pillow. Carlos smiled as he reached for the note.

_Day 3_

_How I feel about you._

_What do roses mean, Carlos?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_xxx_

Carlos didn't need to ask Logan what roses meant because he knew that already. His heart fluttered and his stomach was doing somersaults as he closed his eyes, bringing the note to his chest, right above his heart. He whispered, "He loves me."

**Oh my gooooddddd this took me forever to do for some reason! I hope you liked it!**

**But I REALLY need ideas for more chapters so PLEEEEEASE give me some! I'll give you credit if I use your idea, I swear, just pleeeeeeeease help me out!**


	5. Day 4: Decorating

**Hellooo peopleys! Firstly, a quick thank you to all the people who reviewed and such and a BIG thank you to the few who gave me ideas for the story, they really helped! I'm not going to use any of them until the next chapter though because I realized something... They don't have a Christmas tree!:O So I just needed to do this:)**

**Now, I apologise if this is short and not my best work! I'm just really tired because a walked like...A lot today and its harder when I'm laughing at my best friend who sings songs in weird voices and goes "oh my god" in the most hilarious way...**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

Disappointment washed over Carlos when there was no note or anything like that when he woke up that morning. But he tried not to let it affect his mood because he was already happy as ever before he even got out of bed. With the smile he woke up with, he kicked the covers away and hopped out of bed, practically skipping down the hall to the main area of the apartment.

Carlos didn't see anyone around as he went to the living room and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on and putting on a music channel that was playing a Christmas countdown. _Last Christmas _by Wham! Had just finished and Mariah Carey's _All I Want For You _came on seconds later. Carlos smiled to himself as he went to the kitchen, singing along and remembering what had happened only a few days ago. He tried not to think about who his admirer could possibly be because it only upset him when he thought of the possibilities to why he doesn't just show himself.

Being too lazy to actually cook anything, Carlos grabbed a bowl, a spoon, the milk and a random box of cereal. He didn't really care what he ate, he was just hungry. Once his breakfast was prepared, he dipped his spoon in his cereal and brought it to his mouth as he was about to go back to the living room to watch cartoons but was stopped when the door to the bathroom opened. Kendall walked out in only his old blue, loose-fitting jeans that was frayed at the end of the legs and waistband and had a hole on one of the knees. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his bare chest was still slightly damp and his hair was soaked and messily pushed back from his shower.

"Morning, Carlos." He grinned as he walked bare footed to the fridge.

Carlos stared, eyes wide at the sight of a half naked and damp Kendall in front of him with that grin, oh that grin that made all the girls (and Carlos) swoon. He quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he felt like he was drooling but turned out to be milk. He quickly swallowed the food before saying "Morning."

Kendall, deciding there wasn't anything in the fridge he wanted, closed the door and turned to face his blushing friend. "What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." Carlos stuttered out, not being able to get his eyes off of Kendall's bare chest. He just couldn't help himself.

"Well, while you decide what you want to do, I'm going to finish getting ready." Kendall said with a nod goodbye as he left the kitchen and made his way down the hall. Carlos snapped out of his daze as soon as his blonde left the room and jumped on the counter to finish his breakfast. He only ate half of it when he stopped because he heard Kendall calling his name. Putting his bowl aside and hopping off the counter, Carlos walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to his shared room.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked, walking in to see Kendall fully dressed in a red v-neck and vans.

"There's a note on the floor by your bed." He said as he pulled out a green and black plaid shirt from his closet.

"There is?" Carlos was more confused than surprised because he was sure there wasn't a note anywhere when he woke up. He checked. "How did it get there?" He asked to no one in particular as he picked up the note with the familiar writing spelling out his name.

"Maybe you pushed it off the night-stand in your sleep?" Kendall suggested, grabbing his grey beanie and slipping it on his now dried hair.

Carlos knew that couldn't be it because he still would have seen it, but he nodded anyway as he opened the folded paper.

_Day 4_

_The apartment is looking a little dull, don't you think?_

_Maybe it needs a little Christmas cheer?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_xxx_

Carlos smiled bright before turning to face Kendall and saying "I know what we're going to do today!"**(1)**

…

"What about this one?" Kendall suggested, pointing at a tall, thin Christmas tree. As soon as Carlos told him that he wanted to get a tree and decorate the apartment, he was more than happy to help. They had gotten the decorations first, knowing that would be easier to get first. Kendall loved the look on Carlos' face as they walked through the Christmas store, picking out decorations for the tree and for around the apartment. He loved seeing his best friend so happy and full of childlike innocence when he practically begged Kendall to buy the unnecessary five foot dancing Santa and of course, the blonde gave in.

"No, it's not bushy enough." Carlos sighed. They had been here for forty-five minutes and none of the trees were the right one. Kendall insisted they just get a fake one -possibly one that snows or glows or something cool like that- but Carlos insisted that having a real tree was so much better because it had the Christmas smell and gave the whole apartment a cosy feeling even if they didn't have a fireplace like usual. But Kendall still thought a fake one was a whole lot easier but when he saw the pleading look in his Latino friend's eyes, he couldn't say no.

"Carlos, you've said that something was wrong with every tree that we've seen. Just pick one already." Kendall said, getting tired of walking around. He just wanted to get home and decorate.

"I'm sorry but none of them are right."

"What about this one?" Kendall said, standing next to a tree that was just a little bit taller than himself. "It's tall, it's bushy, it's green and all the other stuff you said a tree needs." Carlos looked the tree up and down, running his fingers over one of the branches.

He smiled, "This one."

"I like it, too." Kendall agreed, smiling as he looked it up and down. "I'll go find someone to wrap it up for us."

"Okay." Carlos said as Kendall left. So far, today had been a great day. Sure, there had been no unsuspecting and amazing surprises from his Admirer but really, Carlos was kind of glad of that. He didn't want anything to disrupt his day with Kendall, it was rare they had days like this to themselves, where the two of them would just go out and do their own thing.

It wasn't long before Kendall returned with one of the guys who worked here and he helped the man wrap the tree up, ready to go home. As Carlos looked around, he hummed along to the song that was playing through. It was _Santa Baby _but he wasn't sure who was singing this version. This wasn't one of his favourite Christmas songs, he preferred the slow ones, the ones you could slow dance to with someone special under the mistletoe.

Kendall noticed how Carlos seemed to be in his own little world, looking around and running his fingers over the branches of all the trees. He quickly paid the worker before calling his best friend's name. Carlos jumped before turning around with the biggest smile and jogging over to the blonde.

"Ready to take it home?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"So ready!"

…

When they got back to the apartment, Carlos dropped all the decorations and the stand for the tree on the table as Kendall dragged the tree inside and dropped it in the middle of the room. Both boys took a moment to breath after carrying the heavy decorations and tree, Carlos fell into one of the chairs and Kendall had his hands on his hips as he doubled over.

"What should we do first?" Kendall asked after a short moment.

"Put the tree up then decorate the apartment before we decorate the tree." Carlos answered, standing up. Kendall nodded as he picked up the tree and looked around, deciding on appropriate place to put it. Carlos suggested they put it in the corner, between the TV and the island in the kitchen. There was no place better so Kendall agreed and watched Carlos put the stand in place.

Putting the tree up was a harder task than you'd think. Kendall never really did this job, it was always his dad or one of his friends' fathers so he had no idea what he was doing.

"Kendall, be careful!" Carlos said through laughs as he watched the blonde put the tree up, standing well away.

"I am being careful." Kendall yelled and almost a second later, the tree started to fall. "No no no no." He yelled, trying to push it back in place but only to end up falling back with the tree on top of him. He groaned as Carlos' laughter grew louder.

"Are you okay?" Carlos tried to say as he laughed.

"I'm fine." Kendall said, wiggling out from under tree and standing up with a huff. "Thanks for the help buddy." He said sarcastically as he pulled his plaid shirt off.

"You're welcome." Carlos giggled, watching Kendall pick up the tree. The rest of the day and evening went on like this. They decorated the whole apartment; tinsel around the swirly slide, fake snow spray-painted on the window and the five foot Santa by the door to give guests either a laugh or a heartattack. Carlos had turned the radio on and put on a channel that was having a Christmas song marathon.

"This is my favourite song!" Carlos exclaimed as _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_**(2)**came on the radio.

"I know." Kendall chuckled as he put the last ornament on the tree. "Is there anything else we need to put on the tree?" He asked as Carlos went through all the bags they had from when they bought decorations.

"Just the star." He answered, walking over with the silver, glittery star in his hand. "Can I put it on?"

"Of course you can." Kendall said with a smile that widened when he saw Carlos' face light up. "But can you reach?"

Carlos scoffed. "I'm not _that_ short!" Kendall laughed and held his hands up in a silent surrender as he watched Carlos stretch to reach the top of the tree. Of course, he couldn't reach and he was almost bringing the tree down.

Kendall walked up behind Carlos and wrapped his arms around his hips. "Let me help." He said, lifting the shorter boy up and watched as he successfully put the star on and straightened it before putting him down on his feet once again.

"Thanks." Carlos said sheepishly and Kendall didn't miss the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Go turn out the lights, let's see how it looks." Kendall said, bending down by the tree, ready to turn the lights on. Carlos did as he was told and came back in seconds. "Ready?"

"Just do it already." Carlos chuckled and watched as the tree turned on, it's white lights illuminating the room softly and the only word Carlos could think to describe it was beautiful. Kendall was at his side instantly but he wasn't looking at the tree, no he was looking at the beauty that was Carlos. He noticed how his bright brown eyes glistened in the soft lights from the tree. He took a breath before slipping his hand into Carlos' and pulling him to the middle of the room. "Kendall, what are you-" Carlos was cut off when Kendall stopped and pulled their bodies closer together, chest to chest, eye to eye. Keeping a hold of Carlos' hand, he brought the other one to his shoulder while slipping his free hand to the Latino's waist. Kendall grinned as he started to sway the two of them and sang along to the music.

"_Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow._" Kendall softly sang before he let go of Carlos' waist and twirled him around before bringing him back. Carlos giggled and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder to hide his blush. When he did decide to look up at the blonde, he had the smallest of smiles on his face but Kendall could see the emotion in his eyes.

"You're dancing with me." Carlos stated in a soft voice.

Kendall nodded. "I am." Carlos laughed lightly but stopped when a two questions popped up: Was Kendall his secret admirer? And was he leaning in to kiss him?

"Are you my-" Carlos whispered, eyes fluttering to a close as he waited for Kendall's lips. He intending on finishing his sentence but was interrupted when the door opened and the two quickly stepped apart.

"Wow, the apartment looks great!" James said, looking around as he walked deeper into 2J.

"The tree looks amazing." Logan commented as he closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you two?" James chuckled, noticing the blushes on Kendall and Logan's faces.

"Nothings wrong!" Carlos snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" Kendall added. James held up his hands in surrender as he walked backwards in the kitchen.

Later that night, when Carlos was tucked up in bed and could hear Kendall's soft snores from across the room, he couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier, with the almost kiss. He wished that James and Logan didn't interrupt them.

**Wow, this was longer than previous chapters! I'm happy with that!**

**I loved writing this chapter, I really did! I wasn't going to put this in here, this was just going to end with them talking after decorating the tree but I didn't want that so...yeah! This happened:D**

**Someone told me the other day that they think this will be an OT4 and I'm not going to lie...I'm thought about it;)**

**1. Phineas and Ferb much?;)**

**2. That's my favourite Christmas song:3**


	6. Day 5: Family

**I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me! I'm honestly not sure where this came from, I just woke up and like, felt like updating all my stories that I haven't bothered with in a while! So I'm going to try and do that today..starting with this one!:D**

**I know Christmas is long gone and it's April but like, who cares, right? Right! And to be fair, even my bio thingy says I listen to Christmas songs in July so...:D**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

Carlos woke up feeling guilty. He almost kissed Kendall last night. _Kendall!_ His best friend since forever. _Kendall!_ His biggest crush since high middle school. _Kendall! _Not his secret admirer. He practically _cheated _on his secret admirer! Who loved him and organised flash mobs in the middle of the mall and filled the Palm Woods park with sunflowers. Carlos felt like crap.

He should confront Kendall, tell him not to try anything like that again, that he just wanted to be friends. But did Carlos really want that? He wasn't so sure. Just the thought of them dancing in the Christmas tree light to his favourite Christmas song, being chest to chest and looking into Kendall's soft green eyes made Carlos smile dreamily. And really, he doesn't even know who his admirer is. But he still loved him enough to do all those wonderful things for him.

Carlos groaned, pulling the covers up over his head. All these confusing feelings and thinking has given him a headache. There was a knock on the door and Carlos groaned again.

"Go away!" He yelled.

He heard the door open and then an all too familiar voice say "That's no way to greet family."

Carlos threw the covers off of him and stared wide eyes at his mom and dad who stood in the doorway with big smiles on their faces. "Oh my god!" He yelled, jumping out of bed and throwing himself at them, hugging them both tight. They hugged him back, laughing a little. When Carlos finally pulled back, he asked, "What are you doing here? I though there were no flights coming in and out of Minnesota!"

"There aren't." Sylvia said. "But we received a call a couple of days ago telling us to pack our things because a bus was on its way to bring us here, to bring us to you."

"Someone sent you here?" Carlos asked, mind immediately going to his secret admirer. His parents nodded in response. "Do you know who it was?" They shook their heads but for some reason, Carlos didn't believe them.

"Come on, breakfast is almost ready." Sylvia grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall with his papi following behind. Carlos was shocked to see that it wasn't _just _his parents who arrived unexpectedly. Logan was in the kitchen, happily talking to his mom while they cooked breakfast with Mrs. Knight, James was setting the table with Brooke, talking with the biggest smile on his face and Kendall was watching cartoons with Katie. For a moment, Carlos forgot about what happened last night and his secret admirer.

It wasn't long until breakfast was ready and everyone was spread out around the table, Kendall sitting far away from him. This was the happiest everyone has been since they found out their flight was cancelled and it was finally starting to feel like Christmas. Carlos' father commented on the tree, saying how it looked great and Carlos went on to tell everyone that it took forever to get up, adding that it fell on Kendall and leaving out the dance they shared.

Halfway through breakfast, Carlos got up to get a drink but stopped when he saw a note on the fridge with his name on it.

"Oh yeah," Kendall called out to him. "I forgot to tell you about the note."

"A note from who?" Sylvia asked curiously as Carlos pulled it off the fridge.

"Carlos has a secret admirer." Logan said with a grin. Luckily, Carlos' back was to the table so no one saw him blush.

"The guy has given him tons of flowers," James explained. "Made a flash mob happen in the middle of the mall and put a message on the screen when we went to the movies."

"Awww that's so cute!" Sylvia exclaimed and Carlos blushed more.

"Do you have any idea who he is?" Joanna asked. Carlos put the note in the pocket of his hoody and went back to the table. He'll read it later when there wasn't four families eating at the same table.

"Not a clue." He said, sitting down at the table.

"What did the note say?" Logan asked before taking a bite of his eggs.

"I'll read it later." Carlos shrugged. "It's not important right now because today is all about family."

His father laughed, slinging an arm over his shoulders. "That's right. What do you wanna do today?"

…

Carlos spent the morning with both his mom and dad, showing them around LA. He loved his parents, he had really missed spending time with them these last few months. It was sometime after lunch when Sylvia left to go shopping with the other moms, leaving the two on their own. Carlos wanted to do something fun with his dad so he took him go-karting and no matter what anyone says, Carlos _let _his father win.

They stopped off at Starbucks on their way home, getting a drink each and sitting at a table by the window. They spoke about old times, Mr. Garcia telling stories about what a troublesome child Carlos was, especially around this time of year. Carlos laughed but after a moment of silence, he turned serious. He had been wanting to get his father alone all day, needing to ask for his advice.

"What's the problem, son?" Mr. Garcia asked, noticing Carlos' sudden change in mood.

"I need your advice." Carlos said, looking down at his cup.

"Is something wrong?" His father's voice was concerned and Carlos sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know. It's this whole, secret admirer thing." He paused, looking down at his lap with a blush as he added, "And something happened with Kendall."

"What happened with Kendall?"

"Well, yesterday, we spent the whole day together, getting decorations and a tree and then decorating the tree together and goofing off, and we had the radio on and _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas _came on and we just turned the lights on so like, the mood and everything. And Kendall got me to dance with him, like slow dance, the romantic kind and I think he was about to kiss me but then James and Logan came in and I don't know what to do and...and..and-"

"Okay, son, calm down!" Mr. Garcia cut his son's rambling off, patting him on the shoulders. "Just breathe." Carlos breathed in and out for a moment before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know what to do." Carlos finally said. "I mean, Kendall's straight, he doesn't like me. And I feel like I cheated on my secret admirer but I don't even know who the hell he is and I just, I have no idea what's going on any more."

"I think you need to talk to Kendall." His father advised.

Carlos shook his head with a humourless laugh. "Yeah, cause that will go over well."

"You can't avoid your problems, Carlos."

"I can try. And what about my secret admirer anyway? He said he loves me." Carlos groaned as his buried his head in his head. "When did my life suddenly get so messed up?"

"Well, answer me this," Mr. Garcia said. "How did it feel being with Kendall like that?"

With a sigh, Carlos looked at his dad and said, "Amazing. I've been crushing on him since middle school and like, being with him in _that _way just felt, simply amazing. Perfect, even."

"Then talk to him."

"But what about-"

"You are not in a relationship." Mr. Garcia interrupted. "This guy has no claim on you. You are free to date whoever the hell you want, he has no say in the matter. If this guy really likes you, he would step forward and make it known. And right now, Kendall's doing that. Yeah, he might not be organising flash mobs for you or throwing flowers at you but at least he's trying to make something happen. I think you should go for it."

"You really think so?" Carlos asked, receiving a nod in response.

There was a moment of silence then as they drank the rest of their coffees. It was just as they left when Mr Garcia said, "You know, I always did like Kendall a little more than the other two."

Carlos laughed, "I've missed you Papi!"

…

Carlos and Logan were in the bathroom brushing their teeth before bed. Kendall and James were in the living room, making a bed of blankets and pillows on the floor for the four of them. While their parents were here, the boys gave up their beds for them, sleeping together in the living room instead.

Carlos finished brushing first, putting his toothbrush in the plastic cup before turning to Logan. "You'd tell me if you knew who my secret admirer was, wouldn't you?"

Logan spat in the sink, rinsing out his mouth before putting his toothbrush back in the cup. "Honestly?" Carlos nodded. "It all depends really. If he was doing it to hurt you, then I'd tell you in a heartbeat. But if he was doing it to make you feel special and loved, then no, I wouldn't."

"Do you know who it is?" Carlos asked, but never got a response because the other half of Big Time Rush were calling their names. They left the bathroom and smiled at the giant bed of blankets and pillows across the floor. The sofa and the table was pushed out of the way and the bed was facing the tree, giving it that cosy feel.

"Just like when we were kids!" James exclaimed with a smile. They laughed and all climbed in, James was on one end, Logan next to him, sandwiched between James' chest and Kendall's back and Carlos was on the other end, facing Kendall.

It was an hour later and Carlos was wide awake. He tried not to stare at Kendall sleeping, which was pretty hard because he looked adorable sleeping, especially with the soft Christmas tree lights on his face. Carlos had tried to resist the urge to brush his blonde bangs out of his face but after a while of just staring, it was getting more difficult to resist. So, with the knowledge that Kendall was fast asleep and won't ever know, Carlos brushed his fingertip over the blonde's forehead, pushing his hair away so gently. It was such a sweet thing to do, such a simple and intimate way of expressing love.

Kendall smiled lightly in his sleep, snuggling a little closer and resting his head on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos sighed and suddenly remembered the note in the hoody he was wearing. He never got the chance to read it. Trying not to move too much, Carlos pulled the piece a paper out and read what it had to say in the dim lighting.

_Day 5_

_Everyone deserves to be with their family for the holidays._

_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas._

_Your Secret Admirer_

_xxx_

So his secret admirer was the person who brought his family to him. But why did he name Carlos' favourite Christmas song? The song that he danced with Kendall to. With furrowed eyebrows, Carlos looked down at Kendall who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Carlos seriously needed to talk to Kendall, soon.

**So yeah, that happened! What did you guys think? I'm not too sure about it but, whatever! The next story I'm going to update is **In Your Touch **so look out for that!**

**Reviews make me happy! So...Do that shit! PLEASE!:D**


	7. Day 6: Disneyland

**Heeeeey people!:D Thank you to each and everyone of you who reviewed and what not! I love reading your reviews because they make me smile and make me want to update faster *hint hint*! **

**I was going to update this yesterday but I was busy! Doing what, might you ask? I WAS AT THE HARRY POTTER STUDIO TOUR IN LONDON! I SAT ON A SEAT WHERE DANIEL RADCLIFFE'S BUM PREVIOUSLY SAT! I KNOCKED ON PRIVET DRIVE! I WALKED ACROSS THE BRDIGE! I TOUCHED THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC "MAGIC IS MIGHT" STATUE! I WENT INSIDE DUMBLDORE'S OFFICE! I WALKED DOWN DIAGON ALLEY AND I SAW HOGWARTS! I DID ALL THAT AND MORE! It was such an amazing day, I can't even! I almost cried when I saw Hogwarts and I was shaking so bad when we went into the Great Hall! It was just a perfect day! And I got this amazing Hogwarts glass and I got my girlfriend a Hufflepuff keyring because that's what house she's in on Pottermore! I cant wait to give it to her!**

**This is like the most pointless and longest author's note ever because really, you don't care that I was at the place where they spent 10 years filming one of the greatest movie series ever! But, yesterday did sort of give me the idea for this chapter... **

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

Carlos woke up to the sounds of people talking and laughing quietly. His pillow was shaking a little bit, in time with the laughter and he could smell bacon being cooked. His pillow stopped shaking and he heard more voices, talking softly and quietly, not wanting to wake him up. Slowly, Carlos' eyes fluttered open, the first thing he saw was Kendall's smiling face as he quietly talked to whoever, most likely James and Logan. Carlos then realised that it wasn't his pillow that was shaking because his head was resting on Kendall's stomach.

No one had noticed he was awake just yet, so Carlos quickly closed his eyes and brought his blanket up to cover the small, happy smile he couldn't stop. He was content to just lay here and listen to his friends talk and laugh.

"We should probably wake him up now." He heard Logan's voice say from somewhere close by. "We don't want to be late."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time." James' reassuring voice spoke.

"Yes but we have to eat breakfast and Carlos has to shower and get dressed and we don't know how long he'll take." Logan said and Carlos resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh please, he's Carlos." Kendall said next and Carlos could hear the smile in his voice. Carlos tightened his hold on the blanket around his mouth to hide his widened smile. When did Kendall's voice suddenly make him smile like a girl? "He'll be ready in five minutes as soon as we tell him where we're going."

"And _where _are you taking him exactly?" Carlos' mom said, sounding further away, most likely she was in the kitchen or sitting at the table.

"Not saying." Kendall said and again, Carlos could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because, I know he's only pretending to be sleeping!" Before Carlos had a chance to respond, Kendall's fingers were attacking his sides, tickling him mercilessly. Everyone laughed as Carlos giggled, trying to catch his breath and scurrying away from Kendall but at the angle Carlos was laying, he only ended up pressing his back into the blonde's chest, making it easier for him.

"Okay okay!" Carlos yelled through giggles. "I'm up, I'm up! I surrender!" Kendall stopped then, laughing as Carlos rested his head back on his shoulder to catch his breath. "I hate you." Carlos said, breathlessly.

"No you don't." Kendall laughed. "Now get up, you're squishing important body parts."

Carlos giggled as he rolled off, lying against the pillows.

"You guys are such dorks." Logan said with a smile, shaking his head as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"I want you boys to put all those blankets and pillows away before breakfast." Mrs. Knight said from the kitchen. Doing as they were told, they got to work to putting everything away and pushing the sofa and coffee table back in place, by the time they were finished, the table set and everyone was getting ready to eat. The boys joined their families at the table, ready to eat.

"Erm, why am I the only one with tiny pieces of bacon?" Carlos said, looking at his breakfast and everyone else's. His bacon was small and spread out in a rather odd way with his scrambled eggs in three weird circles. Kendall, who was sat next to him, looked over Carlos' shoulder and at his plate.

"Oh here, let me fix that." He said, immediately moving things around on Carlos' plate. When he was done, Carlos was about to dig in straight away but stopped himself when he realised something. Kendall had moved his scrambled eggs around to look like the shape of Mickey Mouse and made his tiny pieces of bacon spell out the word "Disney."

Carlos looked at Logan and James, then to Kendall and saw the matching grins on their faces. "What's going on?" He asked.

"How do you feel about going to Disneyland for the day?" Kendall asked, his grin widening ever so slightly.

Carlos' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Are you being serious? We're going to Disneyland?"

Kendall laughed, "Yep. You, me, James and Logan are going to the happiest place on earth."

"No we're not, you guys are totally messing me with right now and it's not funny!" Carlos said because no _way _were they going to Disneyland. No way was that happening.

Everyone at the table laughed. "We're not messing with you, Carlos." Logan said with a smile.

"Oh my god, when are we going?" Carlos was practically bouncing in his seat with this new rush of excitement.

Kendall laughed at how easily excited Carlos was, it was just adorable. "As soon as you finish eating and get dressed." He answered and with that, Carlos practically shoved his breakfast down his throat before running to the shower. It took him only ten minutes to shower, brush his teeth and get dressed in jeans and one of his favourite Mickey and Minnie Mouse Christmas sweaters. "Ready to go?" Kendall asked him when he came out of his bedroom, ready to go have some fun.

"Yes, now can we _please _go?" Carlos whined, sounding like a child.

Kendall smiled, "Didn't I get you that sweater for Christmas last year?" Carlos looked down at the red sweater with Mickey in a Santa Hat and Minnie in a red bow standing under the mistletoe, leaning in to kiss. He smiled, remembering how nervous Kendall was to give it to him and how happy he was when he saw Carlos' bright smile.

"Yeah, you did." Carlos said, smiling at the blonde.

"Can we go now?" James asked, putting his jacket on. "Carlos isn't the only excited one here."

…

Carlos was having the best day ever. They had already done so much! They watched two parades and a few shows, got pictures with as many characters as they could find (Carlos' favourites being Flynn Rider and Rapunzel) and they were determined to go on every single ride in one day. And it wasn't even dark yet!

It was just as they came off the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror when something a little bit out of the ordinary happened. Carlos and Logan were laughing as they made fun of James and Kendall's hair that went all weird due to the ride. James wasn't impressed, already pulling his mirror and lucky comb out of nowhere and fixing it but Kendall just grinned, slinging his arm around his best friend's shoulders in a friendly gesture but it made Carlos blush as his laughter died down.

Carlos noticed one of the Disneyland employees making their way towards the four boys with probably a dozen -or more- heart shaped balloons in her hands. "Excuse me," The blonde girl said with a knowing smile. "Which one of you is Carlos Garcia?" Carlos' eyes widened as he lifted his hand up slightly. "These are for you." She said, handing the balloons to him. He took them slowly and looked at his friends who had the same knowing smiles on their faces.

"Who are they from?" He asked.

"Your secret admirer." She said, smiling. "Oh and he also wanted me to give you this." She reached behind her, pulling out a giant pick lollipop in the shape of Mickey Mouse from her back pocket. He took it from her and looked it over. Printed on the front of it in white said _Day 6. I love you like Flynn loves Rapunzel._ "The guy said _Tangled_ was your favourite movie." Carlos blushed bright red as James and Logan laughed.

"Really Carlos?" James said as their laughter died down to chuckles. "_Tangled_?"

"H-How does he know that?" Carlos stuttered. "Only Kendall knows that."

The woman shrugged, "Have a great day, guys." She said with a smile before walking off.

Carlos turned to face his friends and spoke to Kendall directly, "Did you tell him? Who is he? Tell me now because you _promised _you would never tell anyone."

"I didn't tell him!" Kendall said, raising his hands in surrender. "I swear, I wouldn't tell anyone. I would never break a promise to you."

Carlos sighed because he knew he was right. He tied the balloons to a nearby bench before he stuffed his lollipop in the backpack that Logan brought along. He didn't understand why he wasn't happy that his secret admirer reached out to him. Shouldn't he be ecstatic? Happier than ever before? Shouldn't he feel like the teenage girl he's been acting like the last few days? He didn't. He felt... Annoyed. But why? He didn't understand.

They were in the Haunted Mansion. Carlos was sat in the cart with Kendall, trying to put on a brave face when really, he was terrified. It was silly, really, to get scared over something that was so obviously fake. But he couldn't help it. Kendall could see right through him though and without hesitation, he slung his arm around his scared friend and Carlos didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face in his green shirt.

Looking up slightly, Carlos saw Kendall for the first time. _Really _saw him. He saw how soft his skin really was, how bright and beautiful his green eyes were, especially in the ghostly light and he saw that smile. That smile that was filled with so much happiness in that one moment and caused Carlos' heart to stop.

That's when he knew.

Kendall looked down, then and Carlos suddenly couldn't breath. He watched as Kendall licked his lips and started to lean in, his eyes fluttering closed but then the ride ended. And Kendall pulled away with a sigh.

…

It was dark now. The streets were lit up and the park was going to close in an hour. The four boys were headed towards the castle to watch the fireworks show. They had already decided that after the fireworks, they'll go to the big Christmas tree to get a picture and then they'll go home. When they finally reached the castle that was crowded with people, Carlos smiled. It was covered in white twinkly lights to give it that Christmasy feel, wreaths were strung up all over the place and they had fake snow falling down on them. It was perfect.

But it was also freezing cold. Carlos shivered, running his hands up and down his arms to provide warmth.

"Are you cold?" Kendall asked, shooting him a worried glance.

"I told you, you should have brought a jacket like we did." Logan said. They had all put on their jackets that was in Logan's backpack a little while after the Haunted Mansion and Carlos made fun of them for being such babies to a little breeze. But now he's cold.

"Here." Kendall said, slipping off jacket and holding it out for Carlos. With a blush and a tiny smile, Carlos slipped his arms in the sleeves and pulled it on. It was a little bit big for him, the sleeves falling down to the tips of his fingers, but he didn't care because he was warm.

"Thanks." He said, blushing.

"No problem." Kendall smiled and neither of them noticed the knowing glances that Logan and James shared.

A few minutes passed and then the fireworks started. But Kendall wasn't watching them. He was watching Carlos. The lights from the castle and the colours of fireworks made his eyes sparkle. And his smile,_ his smile_ was just so bright and captivating, it put the fireworks to shame. Without thinking, Kendall slid his arm around Carlos' waist and pulled him closer.

Carlos' head snapped up, looking at Kendall and his smile falling when he saw the intense look in the blonde's eyes. Softly, Kendall brought his hand to his cheek and Carlos leaned into the touch. And then they were kissing. It was cautious and ridiculously awkward as they smiled into each other, just like what first kiss should be. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"Wow." Carlos said, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"Yeah, there were literally fireworks." Kendall said with a grin. Carlos laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck, leaning in for another kiss. This one was less awkward as they threw caution to the wind and just went for it, smiling into the kiss.

…

"You guys aren't going to be all annoying and coupley, are you?" James asked as they were walking through the parking lot, trying to find their car. Kendall and Carlos were holding hands, leaning into each other and unable to keep the smiles off their faces. They had just seen the big Christmas tree; James and Logan getting one picture together and Kendall and Carlos having another, Kendall kissing Carlos' cheek for that picture.

"Leave them alone." Logan said with a roll of the eyes as he pulled the keys out of his pocket when he saw the car.

"Yeah, leave us alone." Kendall grinned, pulling Carlos closer and slinging his arm around his neck, placing a soft kiss to the side of his head. It was when they were in the car, halfway home when James asked the question Carlos had been trying not to think about.

"What are you gonna do about your secret admirer?"

Kendall looked to him expectantly. Reaching out to hold his hand, Carlos said, "Well he's not here, Kendall is."

**I'm not too sure about that ending but I'm actually very happy with this! I don't know why, I just love this for some reason! But it doesn't matter what I think, it's what you think that matters! SO REVIEW! And I'll send you huggles (That's hugs and snuggles combined(;)!**

**And did you hear? Today, gay marriage was legalized in France! Go French people, they know what's what! So if you're French and you're gay, my girlfriend and I are insanely jealous of you guys! But we're happy for you too! This is one step closer to a more fabulous future:)**

**REVIEW IF YOU'RE FOR GAY MARRIAGE! AND YOU SHOULD BE IF YOU'RE READING THIS!**


	8. Day 7: Corndogs

**You know, I like to think of you guys as my friends! Because you take time out of your day to sit down and read the silly words that I write and tell me your thoughts which is just...CRAZY cause my words suck! But you guys still like them! And do you know what I realised today? None of you even know my name and that's my fault because I never introduced myself! So..**

**Hello, my name is Kelsey:)**

**Now you have a name to go with the weird girl who writes about boys falling in love with boys! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me and you're all amazing! And to everyone who clicked the follow/favourite, thank YOU too!**

**So it's late...ish! And I have to get up early tomorrow to get on a coach for six hours to travel to Birmingham because I'll be staying with my sister for a week and I really wanted to update this before I left! So this chapter is going to be very, _very_ short and random and I honestly have no idea what's going to happen so we'll see!:)**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

Carlos woke up happy under a huge pile of blankets on the floor. When they had gotten home last night, everyone was already in bed so the boys quickly and quietly pushed the couch and coffee table out of the way and made their bed of blankets on the living room floor before changing into their pyjama's and crawling into bed, Carlos snuggling closer to Kendall than usual. But now, Carlos lye in their bed snuggled with a pillow and hearing James' snore behind him and an interesting conversation going on in the kitchen involving his... Boyfriend?

"But wait," Katie said and by the muffled sound of her voice, she must have food in her mouth. "I thought you were straight?"

There was a pause before Kendall answered, "You know, I thought so too but, I don't know... Maybe, I'm bisexual? Or CarlosSexual?"

"Real mature, Kendall." Brook Diamond said, the grin could be heard in her voice and there was an sudden fit of chuckles and snickers. Carlos realised that Kendall was most likely surrounded by all their families, explaining his sexuality to everyone by himself. It was a hard thing to do, explain something like that to people who you're closest too, even with the knowledge that they would accept you, no matter what. Carlos wished Kendall waited for him to wake up before doing this, so he could be there for the blonde and hold his hand. But then he remembered that Kendall was brave and strong and independent, he'd want to do this on his own.

"When did you realise you even liked boys? Or just Carlos?" Jennifer Knight asked in a sweet, motherly tone.

"Jesus, I feel like I'm being interviewed or something." Kendall said and a few people chuckled. "Okay, this is kind of awkward but uh, I guess I've kind of always noticed boys.. I guess? I mean, always appreciated attractive men, I thought that was normal but...Maybe not? I don't know."

"You never said anything about it before." Logan pointed out.

Kendall sighed in frustration, "Well I'm not exactly going to point at every guy and yell "woah, look at that ass!""

"I'm not saying that you would, I'm just tryin-" Logan tried to argue.

"Okay okay," Joanna Mitchell said over the two. "That's enough."

"You didn't answer my question about Carlos." Mrs Knight pointed out and again, Carlos could hear the grin in her voice.

There was a silence for a moment and when Kendall spoke, his voice was soft and filled with endearment and devotion, "It's going to sound so cheesy and like something ripped right out of a romance novel." A few girlish squeals were heard before he continued. "It was a couple of days after Thanksgiving and he was getting really excited for Christmas, you know how he is. We had the crib to ourselves, everyone was off doing whatever and we were so bored. So Carlos suggested we watch _Home Alone_. I love that movie so I said yes and he somehow convinced me to make hot chocolate with the pink marshmallows he loves so much.

"He put the movie on, closed the blinds and pulled out a blanket while I made the hot cocoa. I wasn't so sure because like, snuggling under a blanket with a dude, in the dark while watching a movie and drinking hot chocolate wasn't really something I ever wanted to do, really. But he smiled at me and I have no idea why or what happened but I just instantly said okay and got under the blanket with him.

"Halfway through the movie, he fell asleep on my shoulder. I looked down at him and I just thought to myself "Wow, he's beautiful. I could stay like this forever." And that's when everything kind of hit me.

"I've always been closer to Carlos, always been more protective or him and let him get away with more things. I remembered how he would always lean on me when we watch TV, how he always asked _me _to get the giant spider because he knows I won't kill it and when I did, he would look at me, like I was some kind of hero or something. I remembered all the times I hugged him, all the times he would crawl into my bed if he had a nightmare or I would crawl into his when there was a thunderstorm and I remembered how I'd always tell him I love him but in that best friend kind of way.

"When he woke up after the movie, he decided he wanted to go to the pool for a bit and just before he left, he shouted "Love you dude." And I said it back, but not in the best friend kind of way. Because I realised then that I kind of... Sort of... Really love him."

The mothers all gushed at how romantic and cute everything he said was and Carlos could picture the blush on Kendall's cheeks perfectly and it made him smile even wider than he already was.

"Dude, that is the corniest thing I have ever heard in my entire life and I've suffered through the Notebook with Carlos." James said from behind the Latino.

Carlos rolled over on his back to face James, who was sat upright and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "Well _I_" he said, "think it was the _sweetest _thing I have ever heard in _my _entire life." He paused for a moment, "And the Notebook is a beautiful movie!"

James rolled his eyes before getting up and strolling towards the bathroom. When Carlos rolled back around, Kendall was making his way over to him and snuggled under the blankets, pulling Carlos close so they were nose to nose.

"So you heard all that, huh?" Kendall asked in a whisper, green eyes filled with devotion and a small smile playing at his lips.

Carlos nodded, their noses brushing together, "Yeah, I did." He whispered.

"Good," Kendall said. "I love you."

"Want to know a secret?" Carlos' smirk was filled with mischief as he grabbed the front of Kendall's shirt and pulled him a little closer, his brown eyes sparkling in the morning sunlight.

"Always." Kendall grinned.

"I've had the biggest crush on you since Middle School."

Kendall snorted, "No way."

"_Way_!"

"I wish I could say the same back."

"Yeah, you couldn't realise you loved me a little sooner?" Carlos raised an eyebrow as Kendall chuckled. "Like seriously, it's been, what? Four years?"

Kendall's eyes softened, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

Carlos nodded, "I'll always wait for you." He went to close the gap between their lips but was stopped when Kendall suddenly spoke again.

"By the way," He said. "A bouquet of gourmet corndogs arrived for you this morning. From your Secret Admirer."

Carlos smiled, "I don't care. Cause you're here. And I love you."

And with that, Kendall pressed their lips together, smiling into a sweet good morning kiss.

**Told you it was going to be short! Jesus, its barely 1500 words...Wow I'm sorry, but it's late, I have to get up early, long coach ride tomorrow, I wanted to update for you guys and I promise the next chapter will be longer:)**

**You guys don't know this yet so I'll explain now! I've started a thing where at the end of every chapter, I'll ask you guys a random question to answer in the review box to make reviewing more fun, yaaay! So, seeing as I've got a lot of travelling to do tomorrow, my question is:**

**Where are you guys from? I'm from Essex in England.**

**(That's where Adam on Glee and Russell Brand and Sophia Grace and Rosie are from, by the way so we're pretty cool people if you don't relate us to Amy Childs, Joey Essex and anyone else on TOWIE!)**


	9. Day 8: The Wreath

**Im actually shocked that you guys liked that last chapter so much when it was only a little filler thing I did in like, forty five minutes! But thank you anyway for all of your lovely reviews, you guys are the best and I love you!**

**I don't really have much to say today because I'm just soooooo tired! I've had hardly any sleep in the last week which sucked and not to mention the six hours on a coach to get back home I did yesterday! But I got to drive through Cambridge and omg its so pretty there, I want to live there one day but saying that, I feel like I'm cheating on New York because I've always said I'm going to live in New York when I'm older! Wow, I guess I do have much to say today...Funny how that works!**

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and stuff!**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

When Carlos woke up the next day, everything was normal. There were no notes, flowers or any other surprises from his Secret Admirer -much to his relief. He was one of the firsts to wake up this time, the only other person up was his father who was fully dressed and in the kitchen making coffee. Carlos untangled himself from Kendall's arms and climbed out of their makeshift bed, walking towards the kitchen with a yawn and stretching his arms over his head.

"'Morning." He said, sitting on one of the stools. His father looked over his shoulder and smiled at seeing him.

"'Morning, son." He said, before turning back to what he was doing. "You're up early."

Carlos shrugged. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Breakfast." He answered. "Why don't you go get showered and dressed and come and help me out?"

With a smile, Carlos said a quick "okay" before running to his room and grabbed some clothes from his closet, quietly so not to wake anyone before using the bathroom in the kitchen to shower and brush his teeth. It didn't take him long in his eagerness to cook breakfast with his father, just like they used to always do when he lived in Minnesota. It was a sort of thing they did, every Sunday morning they would put together a great breakfast for just them and his mother. It was practically tradition and it always gave Carlos a chance to bond with his dad and have fun doing it.

"What are we making?" Carlos said when he came out the bathroom, dressed in jeans, a red shirt and barefoot because he had forgotten to grab socks and shoes in his rush.

"Scrambled eggs with bacon and toast." Mr. Garcia answered. "Why don't you cook the bacon?"

"Okay." A few minutes later, Carlos was sat on the counter, leaving the bacon to sizzle for a moment as his dad poured two glasses of orange and passed one to Carlos. There was a moment of silence, Carlo watching Kendall on their temporary bed, snuggling a pillow that was in his place a few moments ago. He mumbled something that Carlos couldn't hear but he smiled, because really, it was just too adorable. Turning to his dad, he said, "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" He questioned, twisting his face in confusion.

"For your advice the other day. It really helped." Carlos said.

Mr. Garcia smiled, "Any time, son." He said.

"Do I smell bacon?" They heard James yell groggily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye. A moment later, Katie came out of her room, soon followed by everyone else. As they all gathered around the table, thanking the Garcia men for breakfast, Carlos went to wake up Kendall who was still sound sound asleep and snuggling the pillow.

Carlos gently pulled the pillow out of his arms and watched as he furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. With a giggle, Carlos shook his shoulder but Kendall only rolled over on his stomach with a grumble.

"Kendall..." Carlos sing-songed as he trailed his fingers up and down the sleeping blonde's back. Kendall shivered at the touch and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

He stared at Carlos for a moment as his mind slowly woke up, then he smiled sleepily and said "Hi." He closed his eyes and buried his face deeper in the pillow, letting out a sigh of contentment with Carlos' fingers still stroking his back.

"Hi." Carlos giggled and Kendall hummed in response. "Breakfast is ready." Again, Kendall hummed. "Are you going to get up?" Kendall hummed and Carlos was starting to think that he wasn't even paying attention to him. "Are you even listening to me?" No surprise, Kendall hummed. Carlos sighed in slight frustration before saying, "I'm gonna go get in the shower. Wanna join me?" At that, Kendall's eyes opened and he smiled suggestively. But taking in the look on his boyfriend's face, his smile dropped.

"You didn't really mean that, did you?" He asked and Carlos shook his head, trying not to laugh. Kendall sighed, "Okay, okay, I'm up."

After breakfast, everyone cleared the table and got ready for the day. They all had plans except for the Big Time Rush boys who had just cleared away the blankets and pillows and pulled the sofa back in place. They were now deciding what they should do for the day.

"Why don't we just go to the movies?" Kendall suggested after the ideas of going to the beach, pool or museum were shot down.

"And see what?" Logan asked. "Nothing is even out."

"Let's see Rise of the Guardians!" Carlos exclaimed, happily.

"We saw that a few days ago." James said.

"But you missed half of it cause you disappeared and I was in a grumpy mood so I didn't really watch it." Carlos argued.

"That movies _does _kind of look good." Logan said with a shrug.

James sighed, "I wouldn't mind seeing how it ended."

Kendall stood up and grabbed Carlos' hand, pulling him to his feet as well. "Then it's decided." He said. "Let's go to the movies."

…

When Kendall bought Carlos' ticket and wrapped his arm over his shoulders before pulling him closer to kiss him on the side of his head, Carlos smiled because he realised that this was practically their first date. Of course, James and Logan were with them but they were walking a few steps behind them and arguing about something.

"What are you smiling about?" Kendall asked, moving his arm down to slide around Carlos' waist as they got in line for snacks.

Grinning, Carlos said, "This is our first date."

"Oh yeah," Kendall said, visibly brightening. "I doesn't feel like it, though."

"Why not?"

"Because first dates are supposed to be about getting to know each other but there's nothing to get to know because we've been best friends forever, we know everything about each other." He said with a sad smile.

"But this is better," Carlos said with a sly grin. "Because if this was a _real _first date, I wouldn't be able to do this." He grabbed the front of Kendall's shirt and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together in a fiery kiss with tongue and teeth.

"Next please!" The guy behind the counter said after a minute or two. Carlos pulled back and grinned at the wide-eyed, breathless look on Kendall's face before stepping forward and getting their snacks.

Logan and James stepped forward, Logan patting a paralysed Kendall on the back as James said, "Don't do that in front of us again."

"Yeah, we love you guys and everything but..." Logan continued.

"We really don't want to see that." James added.

"It's kind of gross."

"Not because you're both guys."

"No, not because of that."

"We're totally cool with you guys."

"But we'd rather not see you shove your tongue down his throat."

"It's gross."

"But not because you're gay!"

"No, because you're our best friends!"

"Practically brothers!"

"And we don't want to see our brothers make out like that."

"It's gross."

"Yeah, really gross."

"When you two are done," Carlos said as he came back with an arm full of snacks. "Can we go watch the movie?"

The movie was so much better this time around when he was actually in a good mood and focused on what was going on. What made it better was that this time, Kendall was there, holding his hand the whole way through and sometimes feeding him pieces of popcorn. So, when they left the theatre, laughing and smiling, Kendall's arm slung over Carlos' shoulder and holding him close, he was happy -over the moon even. Because he knew who he loved and who loved him, he had his family with him for the holidays, he was with his friends and everything was perfect.

Until the got home.

When they got out of the elevator and walked down the hall to 2J, they stopped suddenly, seeing a strange boy around their age outside their door and hanging a wreath with a note attached. He looked up when he heard them, eyes widening as he recognised them before he ran off.

"Hey wait!" Carlos shouted as he ran after him, with the rest of BTR right behind him. It didn't take a genius to realise that this guy -whoever the hell he was- was most likely his secret admirer and although he had Kendall, he had to know who this guy was. Luckily, Carlos was a fast runner so he quickly caught up with the mysterious guy and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. The guy sighed in defeat and turned around to face Carlos.

He was handsome, there was no denying that. He was tall with shaggy brown hair and soft features. He shoved his hands in his pockets and dropped his eyes to the ground, looking as guilty as a child who just got caught stealing a cookie from the jar.

"Who are you?" Carlos asked, a little breathless from the run. The guy looked up, locking eyes with him for a moment before glancing over his shoulder then back to him again.

"My name's Drew." He answered in a soft voice.

"I've never seen you before." That was a lie, Carlos felt a sense of recognition towards him but he just couldn't think where. Maybe he was an actor and was on a commercial or something.

Drew sighed, "No, you haven't."

"Are you my Secret Admirer?" Carlos asked, his eyes stinging with tears and hoping to _god _he says no. Drew looked over Carlos' shoulder for a second or two, before he sighed and nodded as he dropped his gaze to the floor again. Carlos let out a shuddering breath, staring at Drew with wide, tear filled eyes because no way could this be happening. "How do you know me? How do you know where I live and how did you get in?"

"I, erm," He paused for a moment, before sighing and lifting his gaze to meet Carlos' eyes. "I moved here about two weeks ago. I've seen you around and... I don't know. It was love at first sight, I guess."

"But how did you get in our apartment?" Carlos asked, his voice raising slightly as he got angry. Because this wasn't fair. No way was this fair. He finally got Kendall and then this happens. He'd be lying if he didn't feel something for his Secret Admirer, he did do all of those wonderful things for him, after all. But no way was it fair that he meets his admirer after Kendall becomes his.

"I needed money and Mrs. Knight hired me as a handy man, of sorts." He answered. "She gave me a key."

"She knows who you are?" Carlos shouted.

"No, she didn't have a clue."

"Why did you do all of this?"

"You're something special, Carlos. And I wanted to be a part of your life, I wanted to give you love and be the one you saw a future with. But I knew you wouldn't go for a guy like me, I mean, look at me. I'm just some guy who you wouldn't even look at twice. So I had to grab your attention. I had to do it in a big way. And you not going to Minnesota and being all depressed was the perfect opportunity. I organised the flash mob, I set up all those flowers, I brought your family over, and I gave James the corndog -but don't be mad at him, I just told him they gave me two by mistake. I knew he would give it to you and I was right. I didn't do this to hurt you, I did it because I love you."

Carlos shook his head, the anger washing out of him as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Please don't be mad at me!" Drew begged as he grabbed Carlos' hand. "I didn't intend for this to happen, I didn't know Kendall had those feelings for you. I didn't know any of this was going to happen. It wasn't meant to be like this. I'm sorry."

Carlos pulled his hand away and stepped back. He looked over at Kendall and his heart broke.

These two boys. Kendall and Drew. Two completely different boys who fell in love with the boy who loves corndogs and hockey. Two boys who managed to steal a piece of his heart.

Carlos didn't know what to do. He felt like someone had just kicked him in the gut and was poking and prodding at his heart with a knife. He looked at Drew. Drew who he had never met, never seen, never spoken to but managed to bring joy, hope and happiness into his life with a few gestures of love. How did this stranger steal his heart in such a short amount of time? He then looked to Kendall. Kendall who has been his best friend for as long as he can remember, who he grew up with and fell in love with, just by being himself and being there. How could Carlos not give him his heart?

So, Carlos ran.

He pushed past James and Logan and down the hall until he reached 2J. He slammed open the door and sprinted inside but crashed into something soft and familiar. He looked up to see the worried face of his father and without hesitation, Carlos threw his arms around him and hugged him tight as he cried into his chest. His dad hugged him back, tightly and quietly promising that everything was going to be okay.

"I don't know what to do." Carlos cried, helplessly.

**I'm kind of really happy with that ending and I don't even know why!**

**By the way, when I wrote Drew, I was kind of thinking of Jared Padalecki (Sam from _Supernatural_) in 2005 so that's what Drew looks like!**

**Okay, so the question issssssss:**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!**


	10. Day 9: The Café

**I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! But I have my reasons! The internet has been gone for sooo long and my dog has been really sick and I was seeing my girlfriend (we're in a long distance relationship so we don't see each an awful lot) and everything has just been crazy! SORRY!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you all seemed pretty excited about finding out who the admirer is but dont worry about poor little Carlitos, I have plaaaaaaans!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter...**

…

Carlos woke up with a soft smile, his eyes still closed, he rolled over, wanting to snuggle Kendall but when he hit the ground, he remembered. He remembered meeting his secret admirer -Drew. Remembered running away. Remembered feeling torn and conflicted. Remembered his father taking him back to his room, sitting him on his bed and listened to him talk, holding him while he cried until he fell asleep.

Carlos sighed, running a hand through his hair. What was he supposed to do?

There was Kendall, who Carlos has known his whole life, who he knows everything about and has spent most of his life with. How could he not love Kendall? But, he also loved James and Logan, they were his brothers. What if he was just confusing what he felt for Kendall because he just wanted someone to be his, because he wanted to belong to someone? And then there was Drew, who Carlos never met before yesterday but has been doing all these wonderful things for him in the last few days, making him feel special, loved and wanted. How could he not have these feelings for Drew?

Carlos huffed as he stood up and sat himself back on his bed. He always did hate love triangles.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, Logan sticking his head in with a sad smile.

"Hey, bud." He said before walking in completely, closing the door behind him. "How you doing?"

"Remember that time when we were watching one of the Twilight movies and I said I would love to have a hot werewolf and vampire fight over me?" Carlos said and Logan nodded. "I changed my mind. This sucks. I have a new respect for Bella."

Logan sighed, sitting down next to him and patted him on the back. "I know, man. Well, I really don't know. Honestly, this whole situation is kind of bizarre for me." Carlos chuckled in response, shaking his head.

"I don't know what to do, Logan." He said, after a short moment's silence.

"I know, but you'll figure it out. You're smarter than you look." Carlos smiled a little at that and Logan took pride that he could make a miserable and confused Carlos smile. "I'm always here if you want to talk about it if you need to."

"Really?" Carlos asked with a sceptical look, Logan nodded in response. "But you always get really awkward when I talk about boys."

"I know," Logan sighed. "But I think you could really use a friend right now and I'd rather listen to you talk than hear Kendall complain about Drew forever, so James is stuck with him."

Carlos laughed, he honestly did have the best friends in the world. There was a knock on the door again, this time, James sticking his head in.

"There's someone at the door for you, Carlos."

Getting off the bed and leaving the room, down the hall with Logan and James following, Carlos' stomach was in knots. He really didn't want to see Kendall, not now at least. But looking around the living room and kitchen, he saw everyone -giving him sympathetic looks- but not Kendall. With a sigh of relief, he opened the front door, eyes widening when he saw Drew holding a bouquet of daisies.

Taking a deep breath, Drew said "Hi."

"Hi."

"I, erm, got you these." He said, holding the flowers out for Carlos to take, which he did. "Because er, remember on Day 3? They mean cheerfulness. I thought you might need a bit of cheering up."

Carlos smiled, though he really didn't want to.

"I'm sorry.." Drew said.

Twisting his face in confusion, Carlos asked, "What're you sorry for?"

"I can't imagine how you must be feeling." He said with a sigh. "I really didn't want you to find out that way and I had no idea about Kendall liking you and if I did, I would have backed off and this whole thing just turned into a big mess and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." Carlos told him kindly.

Drew smiled. "Would you like to maybe get breakfast with me?"

He thought about it for a moment before deciding, "Yeah, I'd love to. Let me just go get dressed. You can come in if you want." Drew stepped inside, closing the door behind him as Carlos put the flowers on the table before disappearing down the hall. Carlos quickly changed into a pair of jeans and shirt before brushing his teeth and throwing on a jacket and slipping his shoes on.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said as he walked back towards Drew. Carlos was slightly surprised, he was expecting James and Logan to be glaring at him for trying to take Carlos from Kendall, or his father giving him a disapproving look or at the very least, he expected Drew to look uncomfortable because that would have been a bit normal. But James and Carlos just sat and ate their breakfast, his dad was drinking his coffee and Mrs Knight was having a friendly

conversation with Drew.

When Carlos walked in, Drew looked over at him and smiled. "Great, let's go." He said. It wasn't until the door to 2J was firmly closed behind them until Drew said "You look nice by the way."

"Thanks, you too." Carlos said with a smile.

…

Drew took Carlos to a little café around the corner. It looked like Christmas threw up in here, with at least four different sized Christmas trees around and fake presents underneath, wreaths were scattered around, fake snow was stuck to the windows with snowflakes and angel stickers. The tables had red or green covers with cinnamon scented candles in the middle and the chairs had red bows stuck to the back. The room was dimly with the candle lit tables, a few walls lamps scattered around and a fake fire crackling in the corner.

It was all very cosy in Carlos' opinion.

Drew took them to a table in the corner and smiled at Carlos across the table.

"It's nice here." Carlos said as he took another look around. "Kind of cosy."

"I thought so too."

There was a moment of awkward silence for a few minutes until the waitress came over to take their drink order. "I'll just have coffee." Drew said with a polite smile.

"Erm, hot chocolate." Carlos said at last. She gave them a smile before walking away. Not wanting to sit in another awkward silence, he asked, "So er, you said you moved to the PalmWoods two weeks ago, where did you come from?"

"This really small town in Oklahoma." Drew answered.

"Wow, LA must be a real change, huh?"

"Oh yeah, it's insane here. But I love it. I'd never even left Oklahoma before now."

"So like, what do you do?"

"I'm a dancer."

"That's so cool." Carlos said enthusiastically.

Drew laughed, "Yeah, it's great. And you're in boy band Big Time Rush."

"Yeah and it's so fun-" Carlos went on to tell Drew about life in BTR, the conversation often changing to whatever popped into their minds. They learned about each other, Drew found out about Carlos' love for hockey and about his strong beliefs in ghosts and Carlos found out that Drew was the biggest Harry Potter fan there was and that he practically _lived _on sugar cookies. It was safe to say that Carlos had fun and that he really liked Drew, a lot. But that didn't make things any easier for him because secretly, he really hoped Drew would have turned out to be an asshole that he just wanted to slap. But he wasn't. He was perfect. He was funny, he was cute, he was charming, he was silly and he made Carlos feel good inside.

When they had finished eating and was just finishing their refilled drinks, Carlos finally asked the question that had been bugging him since he got here. "Do you mind if I ask about how you're feeling about all of this?"

Drew sighed, like he was anticipating this question. "I've been in better situations." He said with a fake chuckle. Carlos gave him a sad smile as he reached across the table and held his hand, encouraging him to continue. "I don't like it, that's for sure. But I feel like I'm interfering. You and Kendall have been friends for years and you guys probably feel like you have a lot of feelings for each other and I'm just stepping in on all that. But, I think I might have a chance, you know. And if there's even just a bit of hope that I could make you mine, well -I'm not going down without a fight."

Carlos nodded, not really sure how to respond but understanding what he meant.

"What about you? Surely, this must be getting to you. Especially how you ran away last night." Drew said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"It sucks. I don't even know what I'm feeling, what I'm going to do and I just, hate this whole thing. I don't want to hurt anybody which I know I'm going to have to do sooner or later because I can't keep leading you both on so I have to make a decision and it's not fair to you two. It's just... Not fair."

Drew squeezed his hand again, "It's okay. I understand. But I'll wait for you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to ask." He said with a soft side smile. "You're special Carlos, I'll wait forever and a day for you and you wouldn't even have to ask."

Carlos' heart was beating rapidly and he felt like a million butterflies were in his stomach and trying to break free. How could someone say such perfect things and make Carlos feel like this? And how could he be real? He didn't know what to say so instead said, "Should we get going?"

Drew nodded, pulling out his wallet and put some money down, leaving a good tip for the waitress. They walked back to the PalmWoods in silence, their hands brushing against each other as they went. When they reached the lobby, Carlos stopped when he saw Kendall sitting by the pool with James.

"I'll just go up to my room," Drew said, noticing the look on Carlos' face. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Carlos nodded, turning to face him. "Thanks for breakfast."

"No problem." Drew grinned before Carlos pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged back, of course and held on tight for a few seconds, until Carlos stepped back.

"See you, Drew." Carlos said with a smile.

"See you." And with that, Drew left. Carlos turned to face Kendall and saw bottle green eyes on him. With a sigh and his heart pounding in his chest, Carlos walked towards him.

Kendall sat up and pulled his sunglasses off. "Hey." He said with a sort of sad smile.

Carlos smiled back, sitting at the foot of the lounger. "Hey."

"I'm gonna go get a smoothie." James said before getting up and walking away.

After a moment, both boys yelled, "I'm sorry."

"Wait, what are you sorry for?" Kendall asked, furrowing his bushy eyebrows in confusion.

"None of this is fair to you." Carlos said. "And when I met Drew, I was supposed to tell him that it was sweet of him but I still love you. I shouldn't have to think about it and I'm sorry."

"Carlos," Kendall said with a sigh, taking Carlos' hand and holding it in his lap. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand why you're confused and you can think about it for as long as you need to. I'll wait."

"That's still not fair to you, though." Carlos said and Kendall kissed the back of his hand.

"I don't care. I love you and I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you." Kendall said softly, making Carlos' heart stutter in his chest.

"I love you, too." Carlos said, smiling slightly.

Kendall smiled and kissed Carlos' temple, whispering "I know" before he got up and walked away.

After a moment -when his heart had settled down and James had returned with a blue smoothie- Carlos groaned, running his hands over his face as he fell back on the lounger.

"You okay there, buddy?" James asked.

"These boys are gonna kill me."

**Sorry it's so short and not the best chapter, but the next one will be much better, I can't wait!**

**Obviously my question is: Who do you think Carlos will choose?**


	11. Day 10: Running

**Im like, sooooo sorry I haven't updated forever! I have a bunch of excuses that I'm not even going to bother you with because Im sure you just want to like, read and stuff!**

**But, have you all got your copies of 24/Seven yet?! Isn't it amazing! I literally have NOT stopped listening to it since:P**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were kinda hilarious!:P**

**Anyway, on with the chapter...**

…

Carlos woke the next morning and quickly decided that today, he was just going to avoid Kendall and Drew. Christmas was in two days and he wanted one peaceful day without boy drama which had seemed to have taken over his life the last week and a half. Christmas wasn't supposed to be stressful and like a freakin' emotional rollercoaster. It was supposed to be hot chocolate, pretty lights and family. But everything has just turned chaotic! They weren't in Minnesota, the apartment was filled with _four _families -which made everything crowded- and Kendall loved him, Drew loved him and Carlos didn't have a clue what to do any more!

Carlos didn't want any of that today. He was going to relax by the pool with his friends and stay far, _far _away from Drew and Kendall.

With that thought in mind, Carlos jumped up and quickly got ready for the day; showering, brushing his teeth and getting dressed in something festive.

Carlos didn't risk leaving the room straight away. After all, Kendall lived here and apparently Drew secretly worked for Mrs. Knight. Quietly, he opened the door and stuck his head out, to make sure the coast was clear. Keeping quiet,he tip-toed down the hall and did a quick scan of the room -hiding behind the corner- before calling out "Is Kendall home?"

"Yep." He heard Logan respond. Carlos quickly started thinking of an escape plan. But making breakfast _and _eating it would give Kendall tons of time to close in and start a conversation. Carlos sighed, deciding he didn't really need breakfast. He could get something from the vending machine in the lobby or something. He just had to make a run for the door. But would running make it obvious that Carlos was avoiding him? He didn't want Kendall to think that he was avoiding him -even though he was. But he just asked if he was home while hiding! Wouldn't that be suspicious? But that doesn't mean anything, does it?

"Carlos, you okay?" Kendall asked from somewhere behind the wall. Carlos' eyes widened. _Crap! _He thought. _How long have I been hiding here?_

Without thinking further, Carlos ran for the door and out the apartment, ignoring everyone calling his name. He slammed his hand on the elevator button, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited.

"Oh hey, Carlos." Looking to his right, Drew made his way towards him with a smile on his face.

"Carlos!" To his left, Kendall was walking towards him with a sort of confused look on his face. They both were getting closer and Carlos started panicking, his heart beating rapidly in his as he hit the button again and again and again until finally the bell was heard and the doors opened to an empty elevator. He ran in and hit the lobby button repeatedly until the doors closed on two very confused boys.

Carlos sighed in relief as he leaned against one of the walls. That was close.

When the doors opened, Carlos looked around before walking out, making sure that no one who would talk to him was around. When the coast was clear, Carlos made his way towards the vending machine. He knew it wasn't healthy to have candy for breakfast, but hey, it was Christmastime after all, who cares? He thought about his choices for a moment as he looked at all the candy until he decided on Fruit Smackers. He reached for in his pocket but then he remembered.

"Oh crap." He had forgotten his wallet. Well, who needs food? Turning around, he was completely startled to see Logan and James close behind. "Don't do that!" He yelled at them for almost giving him a heart attack. "Wait, do you have any money?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Sure." He said, pulling out his wallet and giving it to Carlos who got few packets of Fruit Smackers. A few minutes later, he was happily munching on the candy as he and his two friends sat in the lobby.

"Wanna tell us why you're avoiding Kendall?" Logan asked.

"And Drew." Carlos added, with a mouth full of candy. "And I'm avoiding them because I need a break from boy drama. It's driving me crazy. You don't even want to _know _the dream I had last night."

James and Logan both pulled a face of slight disgust before saying, "I'm sure we don't."

"But avoiding them isn't the answer." Logan added. "But I do know a way you can make up your mind quicker."

"No Love Science!" James and Carlos yelled at him -Carlos throwing a Fruit Smacker at his face for emphasis.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Logan shouted and was met with silence. He folded his arms over his chest. "I didn't think so."

"Well," Carlos said. "I plan on avoiding them both until I come to a decision and I'll wing it from there."

"You can't wing it with something as important as this." Logan said.

"I say, you secretly date them both." James said with a smirk. "Neither of them have to know and no one gets hurt."

"That's terrible advice!" Logan yelled, slapping him upside the head as Carlos quietly considered the idea. "Don't even think even think about it, Carlos!"

"No one would get hurt." Carlos thought aloud.

"No!" Logan yelled. "That is not an option, it won't end well and it isn't fair to Drew or Kendall."

Carlos sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Carlos quietly ate the rest of his Fruit Smackers until he noticed Kendall stepping out of the elevator. "Crap." He muttered. Kendall noticed him, smiled and started walking towards him. Carlos quickly stood up and said, "You guys haven't seen me!"

"But he just saw us with-" James didn't get the chance to finish sentence because Carlos was off, running towards Palm Woods park. He spent a half hour there in peace, talking to the Jennifers who came up to him to gush over how hot Drew was and how jealous they were that no boy ever did those Secret Admirer things for them, it only made Carlos' decision harder.

But his lovely chat with the girls was ruined when he saw Drew jogging through the park. He hoped and silently prayed that he wouldn't be seen, discreetly hiding behind blonde Jennifer. But Drew still saw him. He smiled and slowed down to a walk, making his way over to the Latino.

But Carlos quickly jumped up, telling the girls goodbye before running off towards the pool. Thankfully, Kendall wasn't there. With a sigh, Carlos fell back on one of the loungers. He spent a good hour there in peace, talking to Camille and Lucy who came over to ask how he was doing. But then Kendall, James and Logan was walking their way.

"Oh come on!" Carlos muttered, getting up and telling the girls he'll see them later before running off. He needed to get away from the Palm Woods. Maybe he could get an early lunch. He still had Logan's wallet, after all. With that thought in mind, he went to a small diner a few blocks away. He shouldn't run into anyone he knew here. He had a big lunch without being disturbed by anyone and Carlos was grateful for that. And because of this peace, he decided to stay a little longer and ordered himself some coffee. But before it even got there, Drew walked in with a few people that were probably his friends.

He didn't notice Carlos at first, but when he did, he smiled even bigger and started making his way towards him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Carlos said, angrily to himself, throwing some money on the table before running out of there. He needed to stay out of public places, where he's practically an open target for Kendall and Drew. He needed to stay in the apartment. So Carlos made his way back to the Palm Woods, keeping his head down. But when he got there, Kendall was waiting outside, successfully blocking the entrance.

"For fuck's sake!" He gritted his teeth. Why was the universe being so annoying today? Kendall noticed him then.

"Carlos, can we-" Carlos didn't give him time to finish his sentence before he ran to the first place that came to mind, the park. He was thankful that Kendall didn't follow him. Carlos spotted James and quickly ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders and hid behind him, looking over his shoulder for Kendall and Drew.

"Dude, what the hell?" James yelled, trying to pull away but Carlos kept a strong grip on him.

"_Everywhere_ I go, I run into Kendall or Drew." Carlos explained, spinning the both of them around in the circle. "I need you to get me to the crib so I can I hide."

"Or you could just stop avoiding your problems and talk to them?" James suggested with a shrug of the shoulders. "Just a thought."

"Shut up and help me!"

With a roll of the eyes, James did.

On the way to the crib, they ran into Drew twice and Kendall once. James was great at quickly hiding Carlos in the nearest place possible but once, they just both had to run for it.

When they closed the door of 2J behind them, Carlos sighed in relief. "Oh sweet sanctuary." But then there was a knock on the door. "Oh my god!"

"Hide in the locker." James said, quickly opening the locker door and shoving Carlos inside. With a few cuss words from the Latino and James telling him "don't be such a baby", the locker door was shut and the apartment door was open, James telling Drew "You know what, you just missed him. I think he said something about going to the park. Maybe he's there."

Drew thanked him and left, but before James had the chance to close the door, Kendall walked in. Carlos wanted to scream at the universe for giving him such bad luck, but he stayed quiet.

It took James a few minutes to explain to Kendall that he hasn't seen Carlos.

"Do you think he's avoiding me?" Kendall asked and the sadness in his voice made Carlos want to cry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong." James assured.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't do all this crap and just ask him out like a normal person. Maybe I should just call the whole thi-"

"Hey Kendall, why don't you go get a smoothie?!" James yelled at him with a weird sort of desperation in his voice.

"I don't want a smoothie." Kendall said, sensing the weird tone in James' voice. "I need to find Dre-"

"Carlos!" James yelled, in that same weird voice. "Yeah, you need to find Carlos. I think he's in the park. Let's go find him together. Let's do that."

A few seconds later, Carlos heard the door shut and climbed out of the locker. That was weird. Why was James talking like that? And what was Kendall talking about? Carlos shrugged it off, not really wanting to think about it right now. He had done a _lot _of running around today and he wanted a well deserved nap.

He pulled his shoes off, grabbed a blanket and put the TV on, lying across the orange sofa and drifting to sleep with a Will and Grace rerun on in the background.

**So not a lot happened in this chapter, I know! It was more of just a filler chapter! But the next one, the decision will be made and I'm really excited for it, so look out for that!:D**

**So guys, I have a two questions for you this chapter! One being the obvious, what do you think is gonna happen? And the second; what's your favourite songs on the new album?**

**Mine are Run Wild, Confetti Falling, Na Na Na and We Are!:D**


	12. Day 11: Decision

**Well, this chapter. I've been looking forward to doing for a while now so yeah, I hope you guys are excited to read it!**

**And the next chapter will be the last, which I'm a little sad about because I actually love this story! It has been kinda fun! *sigh***

**But thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter and stuff (only two of you noticed Kendall's weird behaviour towards the end(;), you guys are the best and I love you all! VIRTUAL HUG!**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

Carlos woke up the next morning, deciding that today he had to make a decision. It was Christmas Eve and he wanted to kiss under the mistletoe, snuggle under a blanket while watching a movie and dance around to fun Christmas songs and he wanted to do it with the one he wanted to be with. But the problem was, he had no idea who he wanted to be with! He loved Kendall, they've been best friends forever, they know every little thing about each other and Carlos has been crushing on him for years. But wouldn't Kendall be the safe choice? Drew was new. Carlos didn't know much about him, only a few things and that he was the sweetest guy ever for doing all those things for him. Going into a relationship with Drew would be exciting, fun and full of surprises.

It was just too tempting.

Besides, what if he did date Kendall and they had a long, amazing relationship, then something goes wrong? Carlos didn't want to lose him or put their friendship at risk. That would hurt more than anything. And what about James and Logan? They'd be in the middle of the whole thing, not knowing what to do or where to go. He couldn't do that to his best friends.

Of course, if he did choose Drew, his friendship with Kendall would be a little rocky at first; Kendall having to get over rejection and Carlos having to get over his feelings for his best friend. But that would be much, _much _easier to get through than if they ever broke up after a long relationship.

However, there was the possibility that he'll never get over his feelings for Kendall. And he could cheat on Drew. Carlos could tell himself he won't, that he would never do such a thing, especially to someone he cares about. But he lived with Kendall, the temptation might be too much to resist.

There were too many buts and what ifs. Whatever happens, whoever he chooses, someone will get hurt and something will go wrong. How was he supposed to make a decision like this? He was Carlos. Simple, little Carlos. He didn't make big decisions, he did crazy stunts and ate food. This was all too much for him and it wasn't fair.

With a sigh, he jumped out of bed and got ready to start the day; showering, brushing his teeth and getting dressed in jeans and one of his Christmas sweaters.

Everyone was already awake and having breakfast when Carlos walked into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning, sweetie." His mom said as he passed. He wasn't hungry this morning, which was weird. But the thought of having to tell either Kendall or Drew "no" today gave him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and he was sure if he ate, he'd throw up.

"'Morning, mom." He said, deciding on just a glass of orange juice for breakfast.

"Hey, Carlos." Kendall said. Carlos panicked, quickly downing his drink in one go while thinking of something to say. He didn't want to say anything that would give him the idea that Carlos might choose him, but he didn't want him to think that he wouldn't. But before he had any idea what he was going to say, the glass was empty.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." He said, at last, which was probably the worst thing he could say in a situation at last. But without even thinking about it, he bolted out of the apartment.

The Palm Woods was half empty, the remaining residents leaving to go home this morning with only a few people staying there for the holidays. Carlos made his way to the park, stopping to say goodbye and Merry Christmas to a few people.

_Okay, _Carlos thought to himself as he sat down on a bench. _Time to make a decision._

He thought of Drew, the perfect things that he has done the last week and a half. He thought of the flash mob, how perfect and fun and _sweet _of Drew. He thought of the movies, putting that message on the screen, he thought of how all the women gushed and how special it made him feel. He thought of the flowers. All of them. Especially the ones with meaning, it was this very park that was filled with sunflowers eight days ago, they meant adoration. Drew brought everyone's family from Minnesota to them. That was perfect beyond words.

But then there was Kendall. Best friend Kendall. Who did everything with him, who knew everything about him, who did everything for him. Kendall was in pretty much every one of Carlos' memories growing up. The best ones, like when he tried his first corn dog when he was four, when he went to his first hockey game when he was six, when he got his very first A in school when he was ten. He was there for the bad ones too, like when his bunny died, Kendall held him while he cried. And when some girls at school were picking on him when they were in first grade, Kendall defended him. And when he went to the hospital for the very first time when he was eight and Kendall held his hand the whole time and told him he was so brave when they stuck the needle in his arm.

But Carlos knew Kendall as a friend, someone he never wanted to lose. He knew Drew as an admirer, someone who wants to be with him.

Carlos knew who he was going to choose.

With the decision in mind, he got up and practically ran to the Palm Woods. When he reached the lobby, he slowed down, seeing Drew there on the phone with his back to him. With his heart beating a million miles a minute in his chest, he slowly made his way towards Drew, but stopped when he heard the phone conversation.

"I know, I miss you. But you'll be here soon, your plane lands in two hours, right?" He said. Carlos didn't think much of it, his parents were probably visiting for Christmas. So Carlos just stood and waited for the conversation to end. "Yeah, I'll be there to pick you, like I promised. But I have to do this thing for Kendall." Okay, that caught Carlos' attention. "Yeah, this whole thing kind of blew up in his face. It didn't really go to plan, but we're fixing it." What was he talking about? What plan? Was this all just some big joke to him? Because it wasn't to Carlos. "Okay, I'll let you go. Have a safe flight, I love you, baby." You don't call your mom "baby". Carlos wanted to know what was going on right now.

Drew hung up the phone and turned around, his bright smile falling and eyes going wide when he saw Carlos.

"How much of that did you hear?" Drew asked with a look of panic all over his face.

"The end bit." Carlos answered, voice small. "About Kendall and you saying 'I love you' to someone."

"Listen, I can explain." Drew said, taking a step forward but Carlos stood back.

"Was this all just some big joke to you?" His voice was filled with hurt, his eyes stinging with the prick of tears. "Messing with my feelings? Doing all of that for me?" His voice was raising, getting angrier and more hurt with each question. He was thankful that the lobby was empty, just the two of them so no one would see him like this. "Was that all some kind of sick _joke _to you?!"

"No, Carlos, I swear!" Drew said, desperation clear in his voice. "Please, just let me expla-"

"And I was going to choose you!" Carlos shouted at him.

"What?" Drew said, but there were three more voices. Turning around, Carlos saw Kendall, James and Logan. This whole thing just got way out of hand.

"You were going to choose him?" Kendall asked, with sadness in his eyes that broke Carlos' heart. Silently, Carlos nodded. "But he wasn't even the one who did all that for you! He has nothing to do with any of that!"

Carlos was silent for a moment, trying to make sense of his words but nothing made sense. The anger and hurt was clouding his mind and he couldn't think straight. But if he could think straight, he wouldn't be in this boy drama. "What are you talking about?" Carlos yelled.

"I did all those things for you." Kendall said with a sigh. "I set up the flash mob, the flowers, the message, everything."

"But-but...Drew, and he said- and you said- but like... huh?" Carlos stuttered, finally giving up with making sense of it all.

"I'm your Secret Admirer, not Drew!" Kendall yelled.

"Is it me or does this feel like a weird episode of Scooby Doo?" James quietly said to Logan, who just nodded.

"Let me explain." Kendall said. "On the first day, I bought those roses and lied about where they came from. I organised the flash mob and Drew was one of the dancers. On the second day, I texted James that message and told him to put it on the screen and give you a corn dog. While you were at the movies, Logan and I were getting ready for the third day, he helped with the meanings and helped me pay for all of the flowers. Day four, well. That needs no explanation. Drew actually did bring everyone's families here because I was trying to convince Gustavo to give us some extra money for Disneyland. But then we kissed and I kind of had to improvise. I didn't want you to know the Secret Admirer was me because I didn't want to come across as a loser so I asked Drew to set up the corndog gourmet. But then he was caught the next day with the wreath. When you asked him if he was your Secret Admirer, I told him to say yes from behind you. This whole thing got out of hand, I wanted to see if you would choose me even though you thought it was Drew who did all of those things for you. I told Drew to act like he really did like you like that. But I didn't think about how this would affect you, and I'm sorry."

"You are such an asshole!" Carlos yelled, punching Kendall on the arm. "Why didn't you just ask me out to go to the movies like a normal person?!"

"That's what we said." Logan and James said in sync.

"And you two knew about this!" Carlos shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the two of them who looked a little startled by his sudden outburst on them. "Logan! You said you'd tell me if this would hurt me! You bastard!"

"He made me swear not to tell you!" Logan yelled, pointing at Kendall.

Carlos was about to shout something back, about how he didn't care what he swore to do or not do, that he should have told him. But he was interrupted by Kendall, "You were going to choose Drew?"

"Yeah, but not for the reasons you think." Carlos said. "You're my best friend and I love you, so much. I think, the only reason I didn't choose you in the first place was because if we break up in the future, and I lose you, I won't be able to handle that. I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all."

"Carlos," Kendall said, a small smile playing at his lips as he stepped forward, taking both of Carlos' hands in his. "You won't ever lose me. I can't tell you what's going to happen but I can promise you, you will never lose me."

Carlos smiled a small smile, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Carlos laughed, reaching up and bringing Kendall down for a sweet kiss.

"I love you." Kendall said, smiling against his lips.

"I love you too."

"Eleven days later and all this crazy is _finally _over." James said, folding his arms over his chest.

Carlos turned to face Drew, "So erm, who were you on the phone to?"

Drew smiled, "My girlfriend. She's flying out for Christmas."

"So you're straight?" Carlos asked, with a raised eyebrow.

With a laugh, Drew nodded, "Yeah, I'm straight. And I am a dancer by the way, but I'd be an awesome actor."

"You would," Carlos smiled. "You play a very convincing gay man. You should audition for _Glee_."

Drew knew he was joking, but the idea wasn't a terrible one. "I might just do that."

"We can still be friends, right?" Carlos asked, because even though they were practically fake dating, he was still fun to hang out with.

"Yeah, of course, man." Drew said with a friendly smile. "But I think I'm going to leave you with your... Boyfriend."And with that, he was gone. When Carlos turned around, James and Logan were gone and it was just Kendall standing there.

"So..." Kendall said, grin on his face. "Boyfriend, huh?"

Carlos just rolled his eyes and pulled Kendall in for a kiss they both smiled into.

**Tadaaaa!:D This chapter is dooooone and that means only one more is left! **

**And I feel bad because like, I never answer reviews because I never know what to say but I'm gonna start answering you guys because I really do love reading them!:D**

**So, er, did you guys see that one coming?**


End file.
